Changing Heart
by Shadow-Flower-76
Summary: Ling Tong is known as a lonely soul and a big child, when Lu Meng's sister comes into the Wu camp Ling Tong changes but he can't think why, is he finally feeling love? And can she love him back? Rated M for romance, please R&R LTxOC Finally Complete
1. Chap 1: Introduction

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (EXCEPT Lu Kyoko and Jia Li)**_

_**Chapter 1: Introduction**_

**Ling Tong and Gan Ning were in Wu's training ground, several of the officers were training around them. Zhou Yu was just happy Ling Tong wasn't trying to kill Gan Ning anymore. **

**Ling Tong blocked Gan Ning's sword swipe, and kicked him in the stomach. They kept sparring, each showing their own share of dominance, until the gong chimed for their dinner. Sun Ce walked past them and said** "Knock off the training! The two Qiaos are coming for the banquet tonight"**. They stopped training and Gan Ning shouted over** "Didn't think you needed us to make you look good Ce" **Sun Ce stopped in his tracks and turned round **"I don't, I need you to make _Wu_ look good!"** And then carried on towards the castle.**

**Gan Ning chuckled slightly and tucked his sword into his belt and jumped off the training platform,** "Better go Tong, we need to make his lordship look good" **Ling Tong laughed and swung his nun-chuk round a few more times and Gan Ning shouted him again, he pocketed his nun-chuk and jumped down as well.** "This banquet will be fun" **Ling Tong said. **"Yeah"** Gan Ning agreed, meeting Ling Tong's sarcasm** "And the only good-looking girls there will be the Two Qiaos"**.**

**Ling Tong shot his friend an 'I know you're lying' look. **"Please, I know you're like insanely in love with Jia Li" **Gan Ning turned his head sharply towards him, he could only stumble.** "It's actually quite sickening, there are only a few bachelors left in Wu: Lu Xun, but he's still really young. Huang Gai, but he's too old."** Ling Tong joined in** "There's Zhou Tai, but I've heard rumours about him... And of course there's Lu Meng, don't know why he's still single." **Gan Ning answered** "Oh I think it's because he's spent like all of his life looking after his sister".** Ling Tong looked at Gan Ning surprised** "He has a sister?" **Gan Ning nodded** "Yep, you'd never think they were related, she's really attractive"** Ling Tong stopped** "You know her?"

**Gan Ning stopped as well and looked back at Ling Tong** "Yeah, back in my pirating days, I recruited her... along with Jia Li. I've known them all years, that's why Lu Meng suggested I be invited in; he knew I was a good fighter."** Ling Tong looked at him confused.** "Come on, if you're a good boy I'll introduce you"** They both laughed and walked towards the castle to get ready.**

**Later, Gan Ning and Ling Tong were both in the banquet hall; they were both dressed up, Sun Ce 'requested' that they both look their best for the Two Qiaos, but Gan Ning was being surprisingly quiet and kept looking around the hall, Ling Tong was fed up of the secrecy after a few minutes.** "Hey Gan Ning, why do you keep looking around?"** He asked. Gan Ning looked back at Ling Tong** "Because I've got a surprise for you, I just can't find it"** Gan Ning laughed at Ling Tong's completely confused look** "Don't worry"** Gan Ning added** "It's not anything your last birthday"** Now it was Ling Tongs turn to laugh, but he started to turn slightly red at the embarrassing memory, then Gan Ning looked sideways at Ling Tong** "I actually think you might like this one"** Ling Tong was still confused even after the Two Qiaos had arrived and taken their places standing beside Sun Jian with their soon to be husbands.**

**Eventually Gan Ning said to Ling Tong** "Hold on right here, I'll be right back"** He said, moving away** "Move and you're in trouble"** Ling Tong laughed slightly, and picked up a drink from the table and started drinking it**_ 'Wonder what he's got for me this time'_** Ling Tong tried to see where he'd gone but he only saw him talking briefly with Lu Meng and then leaving. He was going to go talk to Lu Meng to ask what he was doing but then Zhou Yu went and starting talking to him, Xiao Qiao was holding onto his arm, almost like a shield.**

**Ling Tong finished his drink while he was waiting, it felt like hours until eventually he saw Gan Ning coming through the crowd, surprisingly he was stopped when he reached Lu Meng who quickly excused himself, Zhou Yu nodded and Sun Ce and Da Qiao with Sun Quan and Sun Shang Xiang went over and they engaged in a heavy discussion, now Sun Jian was moving around the room. Gan Ning left the room again and Lu Meng moved over to Ling Tong.** "Okay I've played along but now I can't. What on earth is going on?!"

**Lu Meng just smiled,** "Come with me"** When Ling Tong looked over to the Sun family Lu Meng added before he spoke** "Don't worry I cleared this with the royal family earlier,"** Sun Jian came up behind Lu Meng** "Court?"** Was all he said, Lu Meng nodded** "Officially tomorrow morning"** Sun Jian nodded back, patted Lu Meng on the back and walked over to his children. When Lu Meng saw Ling Tong's raised eyebrow with a confused expression he fought laughing.**

**Lu Meng lead Ling Tong through the crowd and they then went outside and headed towards the training ground,** "What the---? Lu Meng I was here earlier"** He looked around briefly** "There's nothing new here"** Lu Meng nodded in the direction of the same court where Gan Ning and Ling Tong had been training earlier, now Ling Tong looked closely he saw three figures, two of them were sparring whilst the other was watching them both. He recognised Gan Ning easily with his swords (DW6 weapons in DW 5 clothing for everyone except Xiao Qiao/Shang Xiang/Lu Bu and some others) and he recognised the one he was sparring with as Jia Li, even though he'd only met her one time. He couldn't see the other one the person was sitting on the floor but by the hair was decorated he'd guess a girl. Lu Meng nudged Ling Tong in that direction, he looked at him strangely and then obliged to his lord and went that way.**

**When they got down there, Ling Tong was in for a big surprise, he opened the gate and jumped onto the platform, it was Gan Ning who saw him first** "Hey Ling Tong, glad you could make it. You remember Jia Li?"** He said gesturing towards the girl he'd been training with, Ling Tong nodded in greeting, then he saw Gan Ning smile** "And I'd like to introduce you to someone"

_**AN: Okay so I hope this was okay, please R&R but I'm still kinda new so please don't flame, and it took me ages to write this so don't expect updates as often as I'd like providing this generates some interest.**_


	2. Chap 2: A Story

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (EXCEPT Lu Kyoko and Jia Li)**_

_**Chapter 2: A Story**_

**The girl stood up (think DW5 Edit mode) her hair was brown like her brothers and short, barely shoulder length (which was rather unusual) on her head was a Sacred Headdress, it was gold like tradition but streaks of red could be seen, symbolizing Wu. She wore the Sacred Gown, also in red and the Dancer's Garb, again red. The whole combination would have been very revealing, but she was wearing black tights underneath for the occasion, probably at her brother's demand, but she still looked very cute, however in her face intelligence shined, especially in her green eyes. Ling Tong was almost awed by the girl almost just in front of him, she only looked a few years younger than him, she was as well, barely a year younger.**

"Tong"** Gan Ning started the introduction,** "This is Lu Kyoko, she's Lu Meng's sister and, at his request, has come to join Wu's army, she'll be serving as a Lieutenant General for now"** Then Gan Ning turned towards Lu Kyoko,** "Kyoko, this is Ling Tong son of Ling Cao and he's a Tiger General of Wu"

**Lu Kyoko and Ling Tong both bowed to each other in greeting, Ling Tong didn't dare say anything, had it been anyone he would probably have burst into conversation by now, but there was something inside him telling, screaming for him to be quiet. He didn't see Lu Meng and Gan Ning cast each other a secret look, Lu Meng clasped his hands together when Gan Ning nodded** "Well it's getting pretty cold"** Lu Meng said** **and held out his arm to Lu Kyoko** "Let's head back to the castle"** Lu Kyoko nodded and took his arm, before leaving she cast back a glance at Ling Tong, and he couldn't make out what kind of look it was, and Lu Meng and Lu Kyoko left. Jia Li was now holding onto Gan Ning's arm, but she knew what she had to do and she knew her part to play, she pulled on Gan Ning's arm slightly** "I think I'll catch them up,"** Gan Ning kissed her cheek** "Cold?"** He asked, she smiled and winked slightly** "Freezing"** Then she let go and started to catch up with Lu Meng and Lu Kyoko** "We'll meet you guys back there"** Gan Ning said after her.**

**Gan Ning turned towards Ling Tong** "Hey Tong, I've _never_ seen you without anything to say before"** Ling Tong seemed to turn his almost glazed expression away from Gan Ning** "Well,"** He started, thinking fast and gesturing slightly** "I decided it was best not to like, spill my guts to total strangers"** Gan Ning tilted his head in an inquisitive way** "How many times has that stopped you before?"

**Then Ling Tong turned back towards Gan Ning** "How do you know her again?"** Gan Ning picked up his weapon and then looked at Ling Tong** "Did I tell you the whole story?"** Then he shook his hand in dismissal, and sat down on one of the benches, gesturing for Ling Tong to do the same** "Ah man is this really long?"** But he sat down anyway** "It depends on what you consider long"** Gan Ning replied and then sighed** "Well you know I've known them all for years and in a sense that's true, but not at the same time"** Seeing Ling Tong's confused look he carried on.**

"Well, you know that Lu Meng was born in Fupo, of Ru'nan, well so was Lu Kyoko, 12 years after him, by this time Lu Meng was training to become an officer of Wu, well he migrated south with his 

family but they lived in poverty. When Lu Meng was 15 or 16, so Lu Kyoko would have been 3 or 4, he followed the old officer Deng Dang on many expeditions, most often against his wishes, he told Lu Meng's mother and she went furious at him, and then"** Ling Tong cut across him** "Was that the 'famous line' about the Tiger's Den and he got off the hook?"** Gan Ning nodded** "The very same Tong, well when Deng Dang died Zhang Zhao recommended that Lu Meng join Wu, and he did, he moved to Jian Ye... Leaving his family behind. A few years after that when Lu Kyoko was 10, her parents were killed and she was kidnapped by pirates"** He saw Ling Tong's almost horrified look and Gan Ning became slightly angry** "A different group of pirates! You think I'd kidnap a 10 year old, I was barely older than her anyway,"** He calmed himself down and carried on** "A few years after that, back when I was with Liu Biao, these guys tried to raid us, didn't stand a chance, well I checked their ship to see if they'd taken anything and guess what I found, a 13 year old girl who looked so frail that a good meal would kill her. Well I brought her back to camp and she built her strength up easily and then I trained her to fight. This was 6 years ago Ling Tong, Huang Zu ordered me to train her and I did and now she's a lethal spearman with a sugar coating"** Gan Ning stopped and thought** "Wait should that be spearwoman or not" **Then he shook himself into concentration** "Well Liu Biao thought she wouldn't be strong enough to defend herself so he ordered me to look after her, so naturally we became good friends quickly and easily, along with Jia Li who came along later. But during the battle of Xia Kou she convinced me to retreat"** Ling Tong looked up at Gan Ning** "What!"** Gan Ning nodded solemnly **"She did, she said that "I couldn't fight you in such a rage" remember?"** Ling Tong nodded** "That was to protect you Tong... Anyway when I joined Wu Lu Kyoko was captured by Liu Biao, her own force, to stop her from following me, when Lu Meng asked me about Liu Biao and the girl who convinced me to retreat I told him and he went really pale. She was his sister he abandoned 10 years ago Tong, when he joined Wu, and trust me, he still feels really bad about it."

**Ling Tong was absolutely stunned, he could vaguely remember seeing her on the battlefield, but he would never have guessed any of what Gan Ning has just told him, he had many questions and wasn't glad when Gan Ning didn't even give him a chance to speak, he stood up **"We'd better get back before Sun Ce realizes we're gone."

**As they walked back Ling Tong decided to go find Lu Meng and ask about Lu Kyoko, he decided against asking Gan Ning his questions as it would have taken a big toll on his conscious to tell him that much about Lu Kyoko's life, Ling Tong nudged him slightly and he smiled.**

**When they arrived he looked around for Lu Meng, he eventually had him in his line of vision but he was talking to his sister, he'd never be able to ask him anything in front of her. Ling Tong was about to leave but he saw Lu Meng wave him over, as he walked over a slight build starting building up inside him with every step towards the a person, the only person, who had made him shy and rendered him speechless for the first time in his life.**

_**AN: Okay that took a while to type, hope this is okay, please R&R**_


	3. Chap 3: A Dance For Friendship

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (EXCEPT Lu Kyoko and Jia Li)**_

_**Chapter 3: A Dance For Friendship**_

**When Ling Tong reached Lu Meng he bowed in respect, for he had a lot of it for the older warrior. **"Brother, Lord Ling Tong, will you both excuse me?"** Kyoko asked them, Lu Meng looked towards Ling Tong and nodded** "Uh, yes of course"** Ling Tong said, Lu Kyoko smiled at him** "So you do speak then"** and she walked over to Jia Li and they started chatting. Lu Meng picked up two drinks and handed one to Ling Tong, Lu Meng gestured towards Lu Kyoko and spoke.**

"So, what do you think of Lu Kyoko?"

**Ling Tong was thrown off guard, fortunately he was a very quick thinker** "Well... she looks like she'll fit in well".** Lu Meng nodded** "I was worried about how... how she'd be welcomed in all honesty, but she's been welcomed very openly"** Ling Tong feigned confusion** "Why were you so worried?"** Lu Meng waved his hand in dismissal, an unreadable look on his face.** "It doesn't matter Ling Tong,"** then he looked at him** "well if you want to know ask Kyoko"** Ling Tong nodded and drank his drink then walked over to Lu Kyoko, Jia Li saw him coming and excused herself, Lu Kyoko nodded and went over to Gan Ning. Lu Kyoko turned around.**

"Hi again"** Lu Kyoko said**

"Hey, um,"** Ling Tong started** "I was going to ask you..."** then he couldn't bring himself to finish it so he changed tactics** "Well, I mean you seem cool, and if you wanted to..."** he couldn't believe his quick thinking had failed him for the first time in years.**

"What?"** Lu Kyoko said** "Dance? Train? What?" ** Ling Tong looked around at all the dancing couples and then back at Lu Kyoko** "How about both?"** Lu Kyoko smiled, warming his heart, and then they started dancing.**

**Gan Ning and Jia Li walked over to Lu Meng and they started talking about Wei, then Jia Li pointed out Ling Tong and Lu Kyoko dancing, Gan Ning smiled** "It's working faster than I'd wagered" **he looked over and saw that Lu Meng was frowning** "But speed will not determine how well our little wager works Gan Ning" **Jia Li nodded** "True Master Lu Meng, however I have a good feeling about this"

**The music stopped and everyone looked towards the podium, Lord Sun Jian was standing behind it, his hands resting on either side of it, he looked out across the many officers of Wu.** "The feast to celebrate all our newcomers, particularly Sun Ce and Zhou Yu's new brides the Two Qiaos, and our Head Tiger General, Lu Meng's sister Lu Kyoko, the food will be served in a few minutes; can everyone find their marked seats please? "** He gestured towards a grand table and there were labels indicating where people should sit. Lu Kyoko eventually found her place, she was opposite **

**her brother, Gan Ning and Jia Li were sitting a few places to Lu Kyoko's left, she wasn't bothering to look around, she only looked to the seat on her right when someone sat in it, it was Ling Tong, she didn't meet his eyes for a second and looked over the table at Lu Meng looking strangely amused, but she decided to ask him about it later.**

**The feast was traditional and Lu Kyoko didn't mind that a lot of people were directing their attention towards the Two Qiaos and their new husbands, but after a while Zhou Yu broke apart from them (for he likes his peace every now and then) and he walked down to Lu Meng and engaged in conversation with his loyal scholar. Lu Kyoko just looked around and then turned towards Ling Tong** "It seems that people were wrong about you"** Ling Tong looked at her, confused** "How do you mean?"** Lu Kyoko nervously flicked some hair out of her eyes** "Everyone... well everyone warned me that you were lively, chatty prankster, but if you are then I can't see any of it"** She paused and smiled slightly** "You just shy all of a sudden?"** Gan Ning had just walked past, he stopped behind Ling Tong and started nodding, Lu Kyoko laughed, Ling Tong turned around and reached out to hit Gan Ning but he jumped back laughing and ran back to his seat, Ling Tong turned back to Lu Kyoko and, smiling and laughing, he asked** "What was he doing?"

**Lu Kyoko was still smiling** "He was only nodding"** she fought giggling.**

**Eventually the feast was over and many of the youngest and the older offices went back to their respective rooms, but Lu Kyoko went outside and into the 'Blossom Garden', she liked the scenery here.**

**It's a fairly small garden filled with trees and flowers and a pond in the centre of the garden, there are large stones, used as seats, scattered around the area, Lu Kyoko is sitting on one of them close by the pond, her hands resting on her lap and her left ankle was tucked behind her left, it looked almost noble like, her weapon was by her feet within easy reach, she was looking straight ahead, she didn't seem to notice anyone come up behind her.**

**She felt a hand on her shoulder, using her quick reflexes and instincts she flipped the person over herself and they landed with a thud on the floor, she turned herself around and used her own body weight over him to pin him down, she grabbed her weapon and held it by his throat. It was only then she realised the person was Ling Tong, she placed her weapon on the floor beside them** "Sorry, I didn't realise it was you... But you shouldn't have snuck up on me like that!"** Ling Tong was looking really confused and his eyes showed a slight ebb of pain but he pushed it back** "I'm sorry"** Then he laughed slightly and looked up at Lu Kyoko** "But tell you what, I'm glad we're on the same side, I'd hate to go against you in a duel"

**Lu Kyoko actually frowned at his praise, she was still on him but sat up and she looked over at the pond, she loved this place but she felt strange, there was a strange pressure on her heart** "I still feel bad about Xia Kou, I know it's hard to believe when people say 'I know how you feel' but I do, almost my entire family was murdered, I only have Lu Meng left"** Ling Tong remembered Gan Ning's story and he was slightly surprised that she had told him, he realised that if anyone walked into the garden now he'd probably be in trouble, so he shifted back slightly so Lu Kyoko was actually sitting on his knees and sat up himself** "Kyoko"** She looked back at him, he could see the sadness** 

"Do you know that in Xia Kou you actually saved my life?"** She shook her head looking confused,** "How did I?" **Ling Tong looked into her eyes** "You saved me... by stopping me from making a fatal mistake"

**Lu Kyoko looked down at her hands, slightly embarrassed, Ling Tong looked around and then looked back at Lu Kyoko** "Do you fancy going for a walk?"

_**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! and thanks to SP for the idea for this and the next chapter**_

_**And the spacing and the writing has gone really weird on these chapters!! Sorry that it's all in italic on chapter 1 and the spacing on chapter 2 it's not meant to be. I'll proof read the chapters twice now**_


	4. Chap 4: A 'Charming' Walk

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (EXCEPT Lu Kyoko and Jia Li)_**

**_Chapter 4: A 'Charming' Walk_**

**Lu Kyoko nodded and let Ling Tong stand up, he grabbed her hands and pulled her up to her feet and he held out his arm like Lu Meng had done earlier that night, she smiled and put her arm through his and put her other hand up and linked her fingers together, Ling Tong led her through and out of the garden but he had no idea where to take her.**

"Say Lu Kyoko... would you say this counted as a sort-of date?!

**She looked up at him and smiled, and then she looked thoughtful and tugged on his arm slightly.** "Hmm, I guess it would; yes" **Then she looked quite quizzical** "Why, what did you have in mind?"

**Ling Tong had no idea, and the blank look on his face must have reflected on his face because Lu Kyoko giggled quietly, Ling Tong looked around and it was really dark but still an unusually warm night and he could already feel the sweat on his him from the heat, but he also had a slight feeling that it was partially due to the, in his view at least, beautiful girl hanging on his arm at this second. They walked on further in the direction of the Chang Jiang River and he felt Lu Kyoko rest her head on his shoulders, he very carefully turned his head down to look at her.**

"Are you tired?" **He asked quietly**

**She shook her head and looked up at him** "No I'm not"

**Eventually they reached the bank of the river, Lu Kyoko let go of Ling Tong's arm and sat down on the bank, and Ling Tong sat down beside her.**

"It looks pretty"** Lu Kyoko commented on the moon and stars shining on the river**

**Ling Tong looked at her, as if the moon shining on her normally pale skin wasn't enough to entice him, the few beads of sweat on her forehead made her skin look like a shiny silver.** "You're—uh, yeah it's beautiful" **Ling Tong stumbled, inwardly kicking himself.**

**She turned and looked at him; she was shaking her head slightly, smiling** "You don't have to cover your trial Ling Tong" **Then she looked out back across the river, shrugging slightly** "I do like honesty you know" **She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.**

**Ling Tong didn't really know how to answer, or really what she meant, why did she trust him so much that tonight she had told him about her family and childhood basically... or lack of it, but Ling Tong was sure it wasn't for pity. Things were silent between them for too long in Ling Tong's view.**

"Kyoko" **Ling Tong started, he could feel pressure on him, and he wasn't sure why but he was worried about asking her** "Um, you told me something pretty deep before... you know about your family... Why did you tell me?"

**Lu Kyoko turned towards him and she rested her chin on her arm, looking slightly thoughtful,** "If you want truth" **She paused and Ling Tong nodded** "I'm not sure... I think it's because you're easy to talk too, I've only known you a few hours but I feel like I can tell you anything and everything, I know it's crazy but..."

"It feels right" **Ling Tong finished, and he leant back until he was lying down and put both his hands behind, supporting his head and he raised one knee, to make himself more relaxed, she looked at him in surprise.**

**Ling Tong laughed** "You're not the only deep one; I'm not just a big child you know? There is more than one feeling active at one time"

**Lu Kyoko was laughing,** "This may seem like a strange time to say it but you're more charming than anyone I've met, albeit my brother isn't included"

"More 'charming' huh? Who are you comparing me to? Gan Ning?" **Tong smiled and raised himself so he was leaning on his elbows.** "Did you see Master Lu Meng's face when he saw I was sitting beside you at the feast?"

"Yes I did!" **She released her legs and lay down, her hands behind her head** "You've just reminded me to ask him about it"** Ling Tong was about to protest** "Don't you think he's more likely to tell me?" **Tong only chuckled and agreed** "By the way, going back to the 'charming' thing what made you call me charming?"

"Well" **She said and turned on her side, facing him** "You are, or I should say you are to me?" **Ling Tong half laughed in almost mockery** "Trust me, ask anyone else in the kingdom, anyone else, I'm only charming, as you call it, to you" **They both laughed** "Then maybe I shouldn't tell you that I asked people about you before I'd even arrived" **She tilted her head and smiled (in a sort of imp-ish way)** "Should I kept that to myself?"** Ling Tong turned on his side facing her,** "You did?" **He winced** "Poor you, that couldn't have been pleasant" **Lu Kyoko smiled** "Well this isn't pleasant, the verdict was much more pleasant than all the rumours I'd heard about you"

**Ling Tong half sat up** "What rumours? Tell me" **He was almost over her, and closer than he thought.**

"No"** She said and rolled onto her back, but Ling Tong just leant over her** "Tell me" **he repeated**

"You're like a child Ling Tong! Alright, what're you going to do?"

"And you just called me a child?"

"Did I say I wasn't?"

"Tell me"** He said and tickled her side when she didn't say anything, she squirmed slightly and accidentally pulled to hard and Ling Tong was pulled onto her.**

"Sorry" **They both said at the same time, Ling Tong was about to get up when she shuffled backwards and sat up, Ling Tong sat up as well; once again praying that no-one was nearby. He couldn't control himself he leaned forward and kissed her, he expected a slap and was shocked when she kissed him back, he moved forward and she placed her hands on his neck. Ling Tong broke away**

"Are you okay?" **Lu Kyoko asked**

"Yeah, I'm fine. But wouldn't your brother be a little... you know, protective"

"In all honesty I think that his look supported the opposite."

**Ling Tong thought back and realised she was right, and Gan Ning's sudden weirdness... it all add up, they had been trying to get them together... and it had worked without them really interfering. Then she smiled sweetly and in understanding and Ling Tong kissed her again with more passion.**

**_AN: Okay, I didn't really like this chapter so I gave it a twist at the end, chapter 5 should be coming hopefully today. Okay so I'm a total liar when it comes to updates but please don't let that stop you reading, lol :P_**


	5. Chap 5: Loving

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (EXCEPT Lu Kyoko and Jia Li)**

**AN: Okay I'm not going to use italic anymore because it messes up the whole chapter/one shot! But if there's thought involved just look for the '...' eventually I may get rid of the bold but it won't be in this fanfic**

**Ling Tong's fighting clothes are his DW6 clothes**

**Chapter 5: Loving**

**Ling Tong realised he had fallen asleep in the garden by the scent around him, he opened his right eye and saw it was still dark, the moon and stars were still overhead he had plenty of time to get back to the castle before anyone really noticed that he was gone. He was about to get up when another scent reached his attention, it smelt nice... and it was very familiar, like a fine wine you never forget but never remember until you taste it again. He opened his other eye and stretched, until he felt something move with him, he didn't know how he'd missed Lu Kyoko lying on his arm, her arm draped across his chest and he became slightly embarrassed when he realised that he'd have to have a pretty good excuse if the midnight patrol came anywhere near them. Officers not on patrol weren't normally allowed out so far from the castle so late.**

**Ling Tong didn't dare move the arm Lu Kyoko was sleeping so peacefully on, instead he lifted that hand and stroked her hair gently in an attempt to wake her up, when it didn't work he turned on his side, being careful he didn't move his arm too much, and he got an idea. He moved forward until he was right beside her and he kissed her hair and then her forehead, remembering she was ticklish he reached over with his free arm and tickled her side, she woke up abruptly, laughing. Ling Tong would have to remember she was ticklish for the future.**

**She looked up at him with her green eyes, unlike her brothers hers seemed to be soft even though they were the same shade of green, Ling Tong would have wagered it was because he was more war-wise, but she had been a pirate so she still would have seen her fair share of battle and she was still young, Ling Tong had been in few battles, but the first had turned him slightly cold compared to his former self, but he didn't tell Lu Kyoko she'd just feel guilty that she had been fighting against him in Xia Kou, but he had to put that behind him now, he wondered if Lu Kyoko would ever consider him as more than a friend.**

"Good thing it's still dark huh?" **She said and lifted her head of his arm, but she kept her hand on his chest and played with the trappings that kept his shirt in a reasonably tight condition while he was fighting.**

**He had changed back into his training clothes straight after the feast, he hated dressing up and right now it had been a good choice, Ling Tong supported himself on his newly freed arm and turned on his side slightly. Lu Kyoko looked up at his face, and her face seemed to turn serious but **

**it went as quickly as it came and a cheeky smile took its place, Ling Tong stared into her deep eyes, hoping to find a trace of anything in them that would help his awkward position.**

**Ling Tong looked back up at the sky, breaking eye contact** "Maybe we should head back. It'll look more... suspicious if we wait until dawn" **Ling Tong looked at her again briefly and she nodded and stood up, she would never forget before her sleep, even if Ling Tong did or even had. But she sensed that something had changed between them, why was he more awkward and barely looked at her? She pushed her rising fears down and turned round to face him. **

**Ling Tong stood up, something about her had changed since he woke her up and a more childish nature had taken her first thought of serious demeanour. She smiled cheekily again and Ling Tong pulled tongues and held out his arm, she took it again and they started to walk back.**

**When they were within reach of the castle she let go of his arm,** "Just so it doesn't look suspicious, you know" **Ling Tong nodded and he was confused when there was no guard outside the warriors dorms, he sighed it looked like his lieutenant was ignoring his duties again, Ling Tong would have to scold him later. He felt a strange pit in his stomach when they reached outside his room, she politely stopped and he rested against his door frame.**

"Well thanks, I had fun"

"Even though we were asleep for hours"

"I meant before that"

**Ling Tong smiled and she returned it, she stepped forward and kissed his cheek, Ling Tong could smell her again and he couldn't stand the thought of it leaving, he kissed her on her lips and she returned it again, he used his tongue to open her mouth.**

**She had to admit she was surprised when he kissed her, but she wasn't complaining either! She felt him move closer and felt both his arms wrapped around her waist, she in turn placed both her hands on the back on his neck. Then he stopped and embraced her, he kissed her neck and stood up properly again, their arms still around each other. He took a step backwards and she smiled and followed him inside, closing the door.**

**She'd never even been in her own room except to get dressed and now she was about to sleep in Ling Tongs. He was slightly more comfortable and sat down on his bed, he gestured for her to sit by him,** "What? Am I a concubine now?" **She teased him**

"I was thinking more like 'lover' is that high enough?"

**She walked closer to the bed and looked thoughtful and then sat down beside him. He was about to kiss her but she placed a finger on his lips, effectively stopping him;** "Do you want to know what I think?"

**Ling Tong nodded, resisting the urge to kiss or bite her finger; she then moved her hand downward to his chest.**

"I think that you think too much, a mind like yours" **And she leaned forward and kissed him.**

"A mind... like... mine?" **Ling** **Tong said in between kisses **"Look who's talking" **And he pushed her backwards so he was on top of her and starting kissing her neck. She rested her head back into the pillows and couldn't reply to what he said even if she wanted too.**

**Ling Tong started trailing down, he stopped when he started kissing her stomach and removed the tights she'd been wearing under her skirt and tossed them aside, he felt her hands in his hair and she pulled him up back to her face and held him mere inches from her lips, then she smiled, almost laughing "Your hair's longer than mine" And she pulled on the band holding his hair in the ponytail and he shook his head, his hair fell around his face, it gave him an almost menacing look when he pouted, different to the big child she had known outside which seemed to re-appear every time he smiled, and she had to admit it gave him an irresistible aura. He kissed her again and she wondered what Lu Meng would do if he saw them now, on the other hand she didn't want to know.**

**While they kissed Lu Kyoko found the trappings which held his shirt on at the back and pulled on them until they came away, and he momentarily paused and sat up to pull his shirt over his head, messing up his long hair even more, and he saw she was observing his body closely.**

**Lu Kyoko could tell that Ling Tong was careful in battle as he only had a few faint scars on his body but he was very well built, but Lu Kyoko knew that even before she felt his powerful muscles bear their weight upon her again, she kicked off the boots she'd been wearing and felt him do the same. Ling Tong carefully removed the jewellery she'd been wearing, especially the necklace and she felt him tug at her shirt, realising that he'd rip it she sat up and did it carefully herself. Ling Tong was almost ashamed to realise he was staring, but it was worth it but he did notice a scar across her left shoulder, somebody had tried to kill her, whoever it was then he'd hunt down and kill the bastard... but not after some more fun, besides he'd wait for a while before asking 'But she must trust me pretty well otherwise she wouldn't be letting me do this! I wonder if she's had any lovers before' but Ling Tong didn't dwell on that, his kiss reached down to her breasts and he sucked, feeling very satisfied when he heard Lu Kyoko moan.**

**Lu Kyoko didn't know if she could take the restrictions much longer, she mumbled something barely coherent but Ling Tong seemed to understand for he undid the side bindings of her, already, short skirt and cast it on the floor along with the rest of their clothes, Ling Tong's trousers soon joined them and he could feel the almost unbearable pressure build up in him, the question **

**of old lovers returned to his mouth but he didn't speak, the fact it was a unusually warm night and being in a cramped chambers with an aroused person was not helping the heat, but the heat from both of them combined was intense and he was amazed he could still smell Lu Kyoko, who was straining to keep quiet as their bodies fused.**

**It hadn't felt like long but a few hours passed and it had finished, Ling Tong rolled off her body and lifted up the bed covers, even though he was hot enough he didn't want to cool down too fast, he half invited, half pulled Lu Kyoko under and she snuggled up to him, she could feel how heavy he was breathing and he could hear her breathing. The lovers fell asleep shortly after.**

**AN: How was that? I think this is an M, let me check... uh yeah it is. I wasn't really going to do the detail too thick, but maybe I'll do it in later chapters, as always please R&R Okay no matter how much I seem to write it's always... not much**

**Okay so Changing Heart is now an M rating, and i'm changing the summary too**


	6. Chap 6: The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (EXCEPT Lu Kyoko and Jia Li)**

**AN: I know it seems like a lot has happened overnight but I've skipped forward in time... a lot, Sun Ce, Zhou Yu and Sun Jian are dead, Sun Quan is lord of Wu Lu Meng is strategist and training Lu Xun, Sun Shang Xiang is married to Liu Bei and living with him in Cheng Du and Ling Tong and Lu Kyoko are still lovers mostly in secret only a few officers know. **

**Chapter 6: The Meeting**

**Ling Tong was rudely awoken by the sun shining through his window** 'Why does my bed have to be opposite the window?'** he thought** 'I get this every day'**, and last night very quickly came back to his memory and he smiled as he saw Lu Kyoko curled up next to him, she had her back to him and he remembered that scar on her shoulder when he saw that that same scar was on her back, whoever who had tried to kill her had been very determined. He wrapped his arms around Lu Kyoko and kissed the back of her neck, she woke up slowly and turned on her back and looked up at him,** "I like my new alarm call"** She said, Ling Tong smiled and went down to kiss her but there was a knock at the door.** "Damnit!" **Ling Tong mumbled and stood up, he found his robe and put it on, he went to the door and opened it to find a messenger there.** "Lord Sun Quan is requesting you at the meeting room, he has asked for Lu Kyoko as well so if you see her tell her"** Ling Tong had an idea to erase suspicion **"Why me? Isn't she in her room?"** The messenger shook his head.** "No my lord"** Ling Tong nodded** "I'll tell her"** The man bowed and ran off. Ling Tong closed the door and returned to his bed.**

"Lord Sun Quan is requesting us in the meeting hall"

**Ling Tong saw her slightly fearful look** "Just us?"

**Ling Tong shrugged** "I don't know, but we'd better go," **He looked out of the window** "Everyone will be up by now so if you want to leave now's the time"** She nodded at him and he passed his robe to her she put it on, grabbed her clothes and left the room.**

**Once Ling Tong was dressed there was another knock at his door, groaning slightly he went over and opened the door again, Gan Ning was there** "Ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"The meeting of course, there's a rumour that apparently Shu wants us to attack Wei"

"I thought there was a treaty"

"Not when they start taking over, I think we're going to He Fei with Lu Meng, Taschi Chi and some others"

"That's why he wants to see us all then?"

**Gan Ning shrugged** "I honestly don't know. Let's find out"

**Ling Tong shut and door and walked with Gan Ning, Gan Ning could smell Lu Kyoko on him but he didn't say anything, he'd leave that to Lu Meng, but a sudden thought struck him, Ling Tong must have slept with Lu Kyoko last night it was only fair that he knew everything but how was he going to tell him about three years ago, Gan Ning felt a dark guilty spell wash over him and if Ling Tong loved Lu Kyoko then there was no way it was leaving anytime soon.**

**They entered the meeting hall and he saw Sun Quan, Lu Xun, Jia Li, Lu Meng, Lu Kyoko was already there and some other Wu officers, Gan Ning and Ling Tong took the two empty streets.**

"Okay, now everyone is here"** Lu Meng started, casting a glance at Ling Tong but he looked at his lord after a brief second **"Now can you tell us what this is about?"

**Sun Quan stood up** "I presume you all know the rumour that Cao Cao is up to no good... well that scout I sent has reported back and he is indeed causing quite a stir for Shu, but if we capture He Fei..." **The officers were all murmuring amongst themselves** **Sun Quan sat down again** "So, what does the council suggest we do? I know the general vote already... Lu Meng?"** Lu Meng was looking thoughtful, he had both his hands on his face and he was leaning on the table** "Well we no longer have out bitter feud with Shu... and Cao Cao still has a massive army, if we take He Fei"** He said**

**Lu Xun then spoke** "Liu Bei is not actually in Jing he is hiding in Cheng Du with his army, including Sun Shang Xiang, his sword brother and best general Guan Yu is in Jing, and they are leaving us to fight Cao Cao at He Fei"

"Well no-matter what getting into a fight with Cao Cao is sure to cause some fun"** Gan Ning said**

**Lu Kyoko nodded** "You're hopeless... But he's right fighting Cao Cao will cause a stir, but since it's us attacking He Fei then Liu Bei will have no claim to it. He Fei would belong to Wu"

**Sun Quan was nodding while Lu Kyoko had been speaking** "So if we send an army to He Fei and defeat Cao Cao's army then He Fei would be ours and from there we have the advantage"

**Lu Kyoko spoke again** "Indeed my lord, He Fei would be a very strategic point"

"A trap..."** Lu Xun said** "If we can lure some officers into a trap then a well placed volley or ambush would surely demoralise them"

**Sun Quan smiled** "Then I leave it to you two"** He pointed at Lu Meng and Lu Kyoko** "To plan the trap, okay"** He looked around the table** "Gan Ning, get your men you're going with them to He Fei but as a reinforcement, Ling Tong wil support the main unit and press the front lines" **He stood up and all the others followed** "Lu Meng sort out an army, you will be sub commander and strategist is this battle"** Lu Meng nodded and the meeting was finished.**

**Later that day Ling Tong was walking around the castle thoroughly bored, then he heard voices, recognising them as Lu Kyoko and Gan Ning he made his way towards them, he stopped outside a door when he heard his name** "Of course I'm not going to tell him"** The door made his job harder but he knelt down and looked through the keyhole, Gan Ning had his back to him and Lu Kyoko was looking angry** "I know and I wouldn't either it was so long ago!"** Gan Ning retorted** "All I'm saying is he needs to know everything"** Lu Kyoko put her hands on her hips** "Gan Ning that was three years ago! It doesn't matter anymore... And what even made you think of it?!"

**Gan Ning shrugged** "When we were going to the meeting today, I... I don't know there was just something about him... different and I just thought he should know, luckily I decided to check with you first"

"Yeah for your sake you're right!"** Lu Kyoko looked out the window, a sad look on her face** "I... I-I'm worried about losing him Gan Ning... And I don't just mean the battle, sure I'm rusty but I was only just behind you in skill back with Liu Biao... Here it's harder and... I think I love Ling Tong... if he left me now..."

"You think he's going to leave you?"

"If he knew then... I know he will; come on he gets jealous every time a guy looks at me if he knew about... that then he wouldn't speak to either of us"

**Ling Tong had always had a fear deep down about Lu Kyoko's old lovers, and now he had a sinking feeling that Gan Ning was one,** 'What else hasn't she told me? Has she had any other lovers?'

**Gan Ning sort of turned to the side, Ling Tong saw that he was looking pretty mad too, but there was also sympathy and even worry there too.** "I know what you mean... Okay I won't tell him, but you should, you can't keep it a secret!"

"Funny there's a lot of things we're both keeping secret... you haven't told Jia Li and she was in the same army! Why should I--" **But Gan Ning cut across her **"Actually Jia Li does know! I told her before we even became lovers"

**Lu Kyoko walked over and leant on the window** **ledge** "I know why you told me, this is just going to play on my conscious until I can't stand it any longer and then Ling Tong gets to break up with me... great"** Gan Ning took a few steps towards her** "I'll tell him if you want"** But Lu Kyoko shook her head** "He'll kill you... no I'll tell him before we leave, give him a chance to calm down for when we come back"

**Ling Tong saw them both walk over to the door, he stepped to the side and they walked out. He waited until they were a few steps away** "Tell me what?"

**Lu Kyoko and Gan Ning turned around, he saw fear and sadness on her face, and she cleared her throat** "I think I'll get a head start..."** Gan Ning said and left them alone.** "Kyoko, why does he need a head start, what's going to make me kill him?"

**Lu Kyoko felt tears in her eyes but refused to let them fall** "You remember when I said that Gan Ning and I were good friends back when we served Liu Biao..."** Ling Tong nodded, realising that his worst fear was about to be realised** "Well... some nights we were more than friends"** Ling Tong knew it was worse than he thought, and the unbearable clutch on his chest wasn't helping** "Nights? As in more than a one night stand?"

**Lu Kyoko didn't look at him, he could see the tears in her eyes but he felt angry, and she could see it** "Ling Tong that was three years ago! If I loved him I'd be with him but I don't and never did, he knew"

**The pain in his chest was overwhelming, Ling Tong excused himself and went off to find Gan Ning, he felt like hitting something, like screaming, he'd finally found somebody he wanted to be with, somebody he loved... he stopped in his tracks** 'Love?'** The ache in his chest which he got every time he saw Lu Kyoko was back with the pain** 'I love her, the first person I've ever loved... and Gan Ning had her first'** Ling Tong knew he could never bring himself to hit Gan Ning, so he reached out with his fist and hit the wall. Blood seeping from his hand he went to find someone who could help him, and there was only one person who he knew could make him think straight other than Lu Kyoko.**

**AN: Okay so, I think that's my longest chapter... Please R&R as always and I've decided to include currently 3 battles: He Fei, Fan Castle and Yi Ling**

EDIT: Re-written chapter to He Fei not Fan Castle


	7. Chap 7: Do You Love Her?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (EXCEPT Lu Kyoko and Jia Li)**

**AN: Okay if I remember I'm going to proof-read these twice just so there's no mistakes, and also I won't be writing any more chapters without some reviews**

**Okay I messed up! He Fei comes first so I've re-written chapter 6 but the proper one should be "The Meeting" if it says "Guan Yu in Jing" then it's the old chapter! And ignore the "I'll tell him tonight so he has time to calm down" I didn't remove that from the last chapter and 'm not risking messing it up again!**

**Chapter 7: Do You Love Her?**

**Ling Tong reached the warriors dorms and he knocked on the door next to his, he was wondering how much he could have heard over the last while. He waited for a while and Lu Meng opened the door. Lu Meng was surprised to see Ling Tong in such a bad way, he looked angry and upset and then he saw that his hand was bleeding badly, he ushered him inside his room and sat him down, he got a bandage and started wrapping it around his hand,** "What's wrong Ling Tong? I've never seen you like this"** Ling Tong was still fuming but he took a deep breath and looked up at Lu Meng** "Do you know?"** Lu Meng stopped and tied his bandage up** "Ah... You know about three years ago then?"** Ling Tong nodded gravely and took some deep breaths looking at his new bandage** "I don't want to be mad at them... especially not her..." **Then he looked at Lu Meng** "I walked away... should I have done that... I didn't even hear her out and I have no idea where Gan Ning went either"

**Lu Meng nodded** "Ling Tong, what do you want to do about it?"** But Ling Tong just looked despaired** "I don't know... I love her; you probably don't want me talking about your sister like this"

"It doesn't really bother me... just don't go into details... sometimes I hear enough"** That made Ling Tong smile** "Listen, as you know Sun Quan has told Lu Kyoko to come to He Fei... and he's going to ask you to protect Lu Kyoko as well as pressing the front lines, but if you think you need the space or don't want her to see you like this then I'll get her to come with me"** Ling Tong nodded** "I don't want her to see me like this"** He agreed,** "Hey, how did you know?"** he asked** "Well..."** Lu Meng started** "She is my sister... and she told me before she came, she was worried"** Ling Tong looked up** "She was worried?"

**Lu Meng nodded** "We need to get ready for He Fei, come on"** and he pulled Ling Tong up and held the door open,** "I'm not talking to Gan Ning"** Ling Tong said** "As expected"** Lu Meng agreed** "But... what about Kyoko?"** Ling Tong didn't meet the older warriors questioning gaze** "I don't know"** He admitted** "I'll think about it on the way"

**Lu Meng left Ling Tong to his thoughts and he went outside the warriors' dorm and he soon found Lu Kyoko, she was sitting against a tree, she turned to him when he got close** "I take it you know then?"** Lu Meng held out his hand** "What? That Ling Tong knows about that brief insane spell? No"

**She shook her head smiling and took his hand, he pulled her up.** "Meng, have you seen him? I'm worried"

**Lu Meng made calming gestures** "Relax, he's fine, I can't say the same for you but he doesn't hate you"** She looked up at him, surprised** "He went to you? I thought he'd have gone to find Gan Ning and knock his lights out, to be put bluntly"** Lu Meng nodded**

"Yes he came to me, and he did say he wasn't going to talk to Gan Ning"

"If I'd have known that those nights would have caused so much trouble for us all in the future I'd never have done anything... What about Gan Ning?"

"But you're not a Farseer are you? And I haven't seen him; he's probably hiding from Ling Tong, probably with Jia Li"

**Lu Kyoko nodded,** 'Why didn't I think of that? Damn Gan Ning's conscious!'** She thought angrily, sure he'd saved her life a lot but how many times had he messed it up?** "When do we leave for He Fei?"

"Tomorrow morning, I'm having a meeting with Ling Tong and Gan Ning tonight... that'll be fun"** He saw that she was about to say something** "You just go and get some sleep tonight, I'll brief you in the morning about it."** She looked reluctant but nodded and left her brother.**

**That night Ling Tong, still with a bandaged hand, held a curtain door open for Lu Meng and then promptly shut it in Gan Ning's face, he just re-opened it, knowing he deserved it for wrecking his relationship, he hadn't seen Lu Kyoko since he ran away, he still felt bad for leaving her.**

"Don't look so down Ling Tong, besides in this battle we have the advantage"

"I still don't see why we have to attack Wei at Shu's request, if Cao Cao's their problem let them handle it!"

"Ling Tong, were you not listening earlier? He Fei would be a great advantage point for us, we already have most of Jing, and we could attack either Wei or Shu from that castle, I thought you were listening to Kyoko, we must capture He Fei"

"Forgive me, I've tried to block out as much of today as I can" **Ling Tong was trying to be hostile but he couldn't help looking at the empty seat** 'Wasn't Lu Kyoko meant to be coming? Either she's avoiding me, avoiding Gan Ning or Master Lu Meng just told her not to come... I'd bet the latter'

"Gan Ning, you are the key to success, while Ling Tong is pressing the front lines you are to arrive at the north and take the enemy by surprise, Taschi Chi and I will support you when you arrive and hold back, I've ordered the other generals to get to the edge of He Fei's area and stop and press the attack again when you arrive, with Ling Tong getting all the attention they will be blind to their flanks. Sun Quan will be right behind you Ling Tong, and I'm worried about Zhang Liao he's being too suspicious, keep an eye on him"

"You got it"** Both men said unexpectedly together, Ling Tong looked away from both the generals, Lu Meng saw that Gan Ning looked a little hurt by his best friends hostility by the look went as quickly as it came.**

"Right"** Lu Meng said.** "We march on He Fei tomorrow morning! Be up at dawn gentleman"

**AN: Okay chapter 7, ready for He Fei, well we'll see. I'm warning now, the battles will NOT be historically accurate... well what is in this thing? But will Ling Tong find it in his heart to forgive Gan Ning and welcome Lu Kyoko back into his life? Well wait and see for chapter 8**


	8. Chap 8: Marching on He Fei

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (EXCEPT Lu Kyoko and Jia Li)**

**AN: DW5 He Fei battlefield, and I've forgot who Ling Tong's officers were so I've just used Dong Xi, Xu Gong and two lieutenants. The duelling system is DW6**

**Chapter 8: Marching on He Fei**

**Lu Kyoko was waiting by her black horse rubbing her sore joints, it was bad enough she was rusty in fighting, Xia Kou had been her last battle and she had hardly fought her pirating days were over and she was feeling the strain from those carefree battles, after all she had the scars to prove it, getting up at dawn had been no problem, she hadn't slept at all and knew that no sleep wouldn't help her in the slightest. Eventually she saw Lu Meng approach her, spear in hand.**

"Did you get any sleep?"** He asked and kissed her on the cheek in greeting but she hadn't unfolded her arms** "Which answer do you want: Long or short?"

"Humour me, long"

"I got no sleep at all and I turned so much that my joints actually ache"

"Not a good time to have a bad day huh?"

**It wasn't long before Ling Tong joined them and all the officers seemed to arrive at once with Gan Ning arriving last as expected, Jia Li was with him and the streets were filled with people, civilians and officers alike to wish them luck, the goodbye was tradition but Lu Kyoko had never experience it, she had wished Lu Meng luck on the campaign once but being in it was totally different, almost eerie seeing the teary eyed mothers and children wishing their fathers, brothers and sons alike off to war with a safe return, of course a lot of them would unless something went wrong. She couldn't help but look over to Ling Tong who was already on his horse, ready to go, she knew he was still upset about having no family anymore and it would be even worse now.**

**Ling Tong mounted his horse and looked around at all the families, he looked over to Lu Kyoko and saw she was doing the same, he had believed, only last week, that maybe in a few years she'd have been one of those wives with the children wishing him luck and... He shook his head, how could he let himself think like that again** 'Why do I still love her so damn much?'** But he knew that forcing himself to hate her could never happen, he'd love her for as long as he dared.**

**Gan Ning and Jia Li were looking at the two, he had gone to her yesterday and told her what had happened and she was angry with him as well, but at least they had made up easily, Gan Ning doubted he'd have Ling Tong's trust again...** 'Maybe someday'** Gan Ning thought optimistically. He **

**got on his horse and saw Lu Kyoko do the same but she trotted beside Lu Meng,** "It looks strange"** He heard Jia Li comment** "Them not being together"

"Maybe we were just used to it"

"Maybe"

**The army left Jian Ye and went to He Fei, they managed to set up a suitable base and Lu Meng gave everyone their positions, Ling Tong left as soon as he got his and didn't say anything but he did look around for Lu Kyoko on the way there. He knew Gan Ning wasn't even near the battlefield yet** "Ship's probably slowed down by his thick skull"** Ling Tong mumbled, he had Dong Xi, Xu Gong and two other lieutenants behind him, he sighed, wishing Lu Kyoko was stationed with him,** 'Why did I hand her over for Master Lu Meng to protect? She'll think that I hate her!'

**Ling Tong reached his station and waited for a sign for him to charge.**

**He wasn't waiting long before Wei charged him, using his nun-chuk and his feet he was able to dispatch of the troops and officers easily, but he kept thinking about the East side of the battlefield... He kept thinking about Lu Meng and Lu Kyoko and it was making his concentration slip, he realised he needed Lu Kyoko where he could see her. Ling Tong didn't see Zhang Liao slip past him and ambush Sun Quan.**

**Ling Tong heard something explode and people shout, he turned around to find himself surrounded, he sighed and Xu Gong and Dong Xi came and started attacking the troops** "Go and help Sun Quan!" **Dong Xi shouted over the commotion. Ling Tong nodded his thanks and jumped on his horse and turned him around sharply.**

**Sun Quan was having trouble with Zhang Liao, it was bad enough that he had destroyed the bridge but he had passed through unnoticed!** 'What was Ling Tong doing?!'** Sun Quan thought rather angrily as he blocked one of his blows badly, Sun Quan's sword flew out of his hands and he felt a blade at his throat.**

"Don't you think you're being a bit arrogant Zhang Liao?"** Zhang Liao turned around and saw Ling Tong behind him, ignoring Sun Quan he decided to direct his attention to an opponent who would pose more of a challenge.** "I, Zhang Liao will defeat you!"** Sun Quan used this as his chance to escape, he picked up his sword and killed some of the troops around him, but they seemed engrossed in the battle between Ling Tong and Zhang Liao** 'He may be young but he fights well... maybe he's just taking out some anger'** Sun Quan started watching with his lieutenants on either side of him.**

**Eventually Ling Tong won and Zhang Liao retreated, he was exhausted but determined to get Sun Quan on the safe side of the battlefield, he followed him to the destroyed bridge and Sun Quan stopped looking deterred.** "The bridge..."** Ling Tong was tired and didn't need this** "Are you serious?! You need a bridge?"** He saw Sun Quan turn to face him from his horse** "If you wanted to..."** Ling Tong started** "Come on, you could jump that thing!"** Sun Quan nodded, realising he was right and he looked upwards at the sky** "Father...Brother... Lend strength to my ambition!"** Sun Quan urged his horse onwards and jumped. Ling Tong held his breath slightly, and Sun Quan landed safely on the other side, Ling Tong felt himself smile for the first time since yesterday morning.**

'Well done Master Sun Quan... now back to the battle!'** Ling Tong thought rather merrily.**

**After a while some Wei reinforcements arrived and Zhang Liao returned and Ling Tong went and defeated him again... and again. Then some ships arrived, the Wei soldiers were confused and on the brink of defeat.** "Hey"** One soldier said to another** "Is that one of ours? I didn't know we have more reinforcements--"** His response was cut short when the general killed him and the other soldier** "Sorry to keep you waiting... But Gan Ning's here now! Let's defeat Wei!"

**Ling Tong saw Gan Ning and Jia Li dock the ship, he looked to his left and saw Lu Meng with Lu Kyoko right by his side, she looked tired but three fights with Zhang Liao had exhausted Ling Tong, he was getting his strength back and didn't get the message that Zhang Liao had returned to the battlefield... until he was ambushed.** "There you are! You won't win this time!"** Ling Tong realised he was in trouble, he didn't have the strength to fight Zhang Liao again, but he tried and lost the duel, he had let Zhang Liao retreat three times but he knew Zhang Liao wasn't going to be as generous, he and partially collapsed and was resting on his knees and felt Zhang Liao's weapon at his throat** "You fought well"** He heard him say** "Too well"** He felt the weapon leave his neck as he swung back, Ling Tong closed his eyes preparing to embrace his death... then there was a sound of clashing metal, he opened his eyes and Gan Ning was in front of him, he had blocked the blow and saved Ling Tong's life... Ling Tong picked up his nun-chuk and he felt a pair of hands on his shoulder dragging him away from the duel, he closed his eyes again and recognised the person from the small hands and the welcoming smell which he could tell even mingled with blood and sweat, it was Lu Kyoko, she set him down on the ground and he felt his head being rested on her knee, he opened his eyes.**

"We've nearly won"** Ling Tong said**

**She smiled** "You're talking to me?"

**Ling Tong raised his hand and placed it on his cheek,** "Kyoko... I love you"** He couldn't help but be amused at the look of surprise on her face, but the next thing he knew her lips were against his and Ling Tong felt energy return to him, he broke apart** "Excuse me lady, but I believe I owe somebody a duel"** They both stood up,** "Fine, but Cao Cao's mine"** Ling Tong smiled and picked up his weapon** "Deal!"** And ran back to the duel to help Gan Ning.**

**When he arrived Gan Ning was just about holding on... Ling Tong jumped in with a kick, hitting Zhang Liao square in the jaw, momentarily stunning him. Ling Tong gave Gan Ning a thumbs up, Gan Ning sent him back a grateful look and left to join the duel ring. Zhang Liao looked amazed** "I didn't expect you back"** Ling Tong gave him a 'cheeky boy' smile** "It's amazing what little things can do to perk you up"** Zhang Liao looked confused, but Gan Ning knew exactly what Ling Tong was talking about. Zhang Liao lost terribly,** "Ugh, you have surpassed my might... impressive!"** And he retreated, Ling Tong turned around to Gan Ning, the soldiers all backed away**.

"I'm sorry"** Ling Tong said, and he shrugged** "I guess I was jealous"

**Gan Ning raised his eyebrows** "I wasn't expecting an apology..."** He scratched his head** "But I'm sorry too, maybe I shouldn't have told you"** Ling Tong shook his head **"No, I'm actually glad you did tell me... It made me realise something"

"Which was?"

"How lucky I am... to have good friends and somebody I love, the fact she loves me back is one hell of a bonus!"

**Gan Ning laughed, then Ling Tong heard a voice behind him** "I heard that"** He turned around and saw Lu Kyoko, and Lu Meng came out of the castle** "Well you boys missed one hell of a duel, Lu Kyoko against Cao Cao!"** Both of them were surprised** "Seriously?!" **Gan Ning said, Ling Tong just looked at her** "And you won I take it?"

"Yep! Cao Cao retreated! He Fei's ours!" **Lu Kyoko raised her spear and all the troops cheered. Lu Meng placed his hands on Gan Ning and Ling Tong's shoulders** "Let's go and report to Master Sun Quan"

"You got it old man!" **Gan Ning said, then seeing Lu Meng's face he walked off**

"Ah such enthuse-- hey wait did you just call me 'old man'?! Gan Ning show some respect!"** And he went off after him, Ling Tong and Lu Kyoko just laughed.**

"He just digs himself deeper"** Lu Kyoko said.**

**Ling Tong took hold of both of her hands and kissed her right** "My lucky charm huh? I wish you'd been with me"

"I thought you hated me"** Lu Kyoko looked away sadly**

"No!"** Ling Tong said and he pulled her face back to look at him** "I could never hate you... Do you love me?"

**Lu Kyoko smiled** "Of course I do"

**Ling Tong felt a tight pressure inside him, but the dark feeling he had lifted from his chest** 'She loves me...'** Ling Tong kissed her, and then she held onto his hand with both of hers and they walked to Wu's main camp, their horses behind them.**

**AN: Okay so how was that? Sorry if it's not great but its gone midnight and I'm tired but I just had to finish it! Please R&R**

**Oh forgot to say: Thanks for all the reviews! SP and XG you two keep me writing this story!**


	9. Chap 9: He Fei Conquered

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (EXCEPT Lu Kyoko and Jia Li)**

**AN: This story is not really historically based, this chapter in particular!**

**Chapter 9: He Fei Conquered**

**Gan Ning and Lu Meng arrived at the camp ahead of Lu Kyoko and Ling Tong, only to find that the soldiers were already drinking and feasting, he saw Sun Quan, Zhou Tai and Taschi Chi were all talking and laughing quite merrily, they went over and joined them. Lu Meng had had an aching pain all the way through the battle but he hadn't been hurt much, he'd had it for a while but he just shook some new fears away **'I'll see a doctor when we get back to Wu'** Lu Meng thought glumly, he had always hated doctors no matter how good they were. He sat down with his comrades and joined the bountiful food and drink, partially wondering if the soldiers had looted Wei's supplied** 'Probably Gan Ning's doing'** Lu Meng smiled slightly.**

"So how are our warrior couple doing?"** Sun Quan asked them as the soldiers were much too busy to bother overhearing them.**

**Lu Meng and Gan Ning both smiled back** "Call me crazy"** Gan Ning said first but Ling Tong, who had returned with Lu Kyoko, cut across him** "We normally do don't we?"** and they took their places, Ling Tong by Gan Ning and Lu Kyoko by her brother. Gan Ning hit his arm lightly** "I didn't mean that!"

**Sun Quan rolled his eyes and knew that he didn't have to ask anymore, he could tell by how much happier they all looked.**

"This was a big blow for Wei... maybe Shu did us a favour after all"** Ling Tong said**

**Lu Meng laughed** "Well look who decided to agree after all!"** And the other generals laughed as well, Ling Tong included but he looked slightly embarrassed.**

**After everyone had eaten their fill the food was all packed up and taken to He Fei castle where it would be guarded by some 'fresh' troops who would arrive there that night, Sun Quan decided that would arrive safely and, even though he was a careful person, that they should leave He Fei back to Jian Ye, being their lord and commander nobody argued with his decision but Lu Meng wondered what made him decide that.**

**It was night time by the time they set off and, if they kept at a steady pace, they would reach Jian Ye by late morning, but for some reason Lu Kyoko didn't have a good feeling about this journey, Gan Ning told her that she was just tired from the battle, and she wished she could agree with him. The first thing that told everyone Lu Kyoko was right was when a rockslide occurred, **

**fortunately a lot of the troops were on horses and managed to avoid it, but then Wei troops poured down the mountainside** "I told you!"** Lu Kyoko shouted to the other generals, Ling Tong drew his weapon and jumped off his horse, he couldn't really fight on it. Gan Ning and Jia Li both did the same as did Sun Quan and Zhou Tai, who was protecting Sun Quan. Taschi Chi, Lu Meng, Lu Kyoko and their troops all raced forward, weapons drawn to try and repel as much of the ambush as they could. Ling Tong gulped when he saw some very familiar faces among them: Zhang Liao and the Xiahou brothers were leading it, there was also some others some as Jia Kui, Cao Xiu and he could have sworn he had seen Cao Pi in the commotion but couldn't be sure.**

**They couldn't repel the overwhelming Wei numbers and fell back to where Ling Tong, Gan Ning and Jia Li were, and the fight continued as the Wei troops pursued them. Zhang Liao saw Ling Tong and immediately, ignoring everyone else, charged at him, Ling Tong rolled his eyes and their sixth duel this battle commenced. Ling Tong could see out the corner of his eye that the two armies had surrounded them in a sort of ring,** 'Why do they do that?'** Ling Tong wondered, surely these duels between him and Zhang Liao were getting pretty boring by now.**

**Ling Tong didn't realise he was still tired from his earlier duels and had some trouble keeping up with the more experienced, and well rested Zhang Liao. However, with some luck behind him, Ling Tong disarmed Zhang Liao and kicked him when he went to get it, the force of the kick knocked him out and Ling Tong had won again.**

**The battle continued but even though the Wu forces were tired, and some drunk, they managed to defeat the ambush troops, but Wu was lucky only a few of their troops were dead, on top of the He Fei casualties they had many men, but not enough to deter them. They started the march back to Jian Ye again. Ling Tong fell back in step with Lu Kyoko** "How do you know something was going to happen?" **Lu Kyoko placed her spear in her horses' holder for it,** "I don't actually know, but I just had a feeling that something was going to happen"** She looked up at Ling Tong and smiled** "Why? Should I have not said anything?"** Ling Tong had to admit, while her sarcasm annoyed him sometimes, he had missed it.** 'We were only apart for a day as well'** Ling Tong thought** 'If that was long term I don't know who'd have been worse, she was pretty happy when I told her I loved her... and everything's great with Gan Ning again, not much could make me unhappy tonight'** Gan Ning and Jia Li fell into step beside them** "I'm not saying that"** Ling Tong said and they all marched back to Jian Ye much happier than they'd left.**

**When they arrived in Jian Ye it was barely dawn, after the ambush they had maintained an excellent pace and they saw Lu Xun with the officers that had remained and they greeted the troops upon return. But Lu Xun went straight to Sun Quan and whispered something, Sun Quan said something back and Lu Xun went over to Lu Meng and whispered something, then he went over and said something quietly to Lu Kyoko, she turned and followed them inside the castle, Ling Tong and Gan Ning shared confused glances and decided to go wait outside to find out what was going on.**

**AN: Okay this is only short because you'll find out what's going on in the next chapter. Sure this was only short (I think) and hopefully okay, please R&R.**


	10. Chap 10: Trouble With Shu

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (EXCEPT Lu Kyoko and Jia Li)**

**AN: Thanks to jusdatgiirl for the correction on Taishi Chi's name (I'll keep the 'h' in Chi until I know for sure okay?)**

**Chapter 10: Trouble with Shu**

**Ling Tong and Gan Ning watched them all go, extremely confused. But Gan Ning patted Ling Tong on the shoulder and followed them as well, Ling Tong rolled his eyes but he couldn't help but admire his friend's curiosity, mostly because it was worse than his own. Ling Tong decided to walk around for a while and meet up with Gan Ning later,** 'He'll have something... his old eavesdropping skills haven't left him one bit'** And Ling Tong headed towards the dorms.**

**Gan Ning snuck behind the group and did a head count, there was Sun Quan at the lead with Lu Xun, and Lu Meng and Lu Kyoko right behind them, they were silent it made Gan Ning's job slightly harder but they didn't notice him. They all went into the library and Lu Xun shut the doors, Gan Ning knelt down by the big keyhole and looked through it. Sun Quan sat down, Lu Xun was pacing, Lu Meng was leaning against the table and Lu Kyoko was standing by the window, watching Lu Xun.**

"Xun, what's this about?"** Lu Meng asked**

"I'm afraid some bad news reached us while you were away"** Lu Xun said, still pacing.**

"About Wei or Shu?"** Lu Kyoko asked**

"Shu surprisingly..."** Lu Xun stopped pacing and turned towards them** "I decided that you should all know first before it is properly announced. I'm afraid Liu Bei has turned against us, he has taken Jing for his own and left it in Guan Yu's charge while he is hiding in his new capital of Cheng Du"

**Gan Ning swallowed the fear that rose in his throat, if that was true then Wu had enemies all around them, it was Lu Meng who spoke next** "What should we do?"** He asked his friends** "We cannot defeat Guan Yu's army"

**His answer was only met with silence, until Lu Kyoko moved towards them; she turned towards Lu Xun** "Where is Guan Yu now?"

"Last report he was just outside Fan Castle"

"That's better for us than him"

"What do you mean Lu Kyoko?"** Sun Quan asked**

"If Guan Yu plans on taking Fan Castle then he'll have Wei to deal with, that makes him both our problem... Meng is right; we cannot defeat Guan Yu... Not on our own"

"I see what you're getting at sister, but do you really think that Cao Cao will ally with us since we have just taken He Fei from him?"

"Think about it, Wei cannot afford to lose Fan Castle, that's their foothold in Jing; however they cannot defeat Guan Yu on their own either. Liu Bei isn't stupid he will have expected this and left Guan Yu with a considerable force. If we ally with Wei then we can defeat him"

**Sun Quan stood up and walked over to Lu Kyoko** "You are right... Though I hate to admit it we must ally with Cao Cao, now we need to tell all the other officers I will sent a message to Cao Cao about the alliance"

"Actually he sent us a letter requesting an alliance it arrived just before you came... By the writing I would guess he actually sent it after he lost He Fei"** Lu Xun said, turning towards his lord**

"After He Fei? He must have known about Fan Castle before us"** Lu Meng said, scratching his chin in thought** "Kyoko, what do you think about this letter?"

"I'm not going to lie; I think it sounds like he's determined not to lose Fan Castle, he must be desperate to ask us for help... Cao Cao knows he can't defend Fan Castle on his own"

**Sun Quan nodded, **"I'll announce it now, Lu Meng form a small army together, one that help Cao Cao defeat Guan Yu"** Lu Meng nodded, they all bowed and Sun Quan started walking towards the door, Gan Ning ran out of the corridor and towards the dorms, he knew where Ling Tong would be, he didn't even knock he just walked inside and sure enough Ling Tong was sitting on his bed.**

"Hey, did you find out?"** Ling Tong asked and stood up**

"Sure did"** Gan Ning said, then he looked around his room slightly, he'd only been inside a few times, but mostly he stayed at the door, especially lately, but he forgot to shut the door.** "Apparently Liu Bei's up to no good and is trying to grab Jing for his own accords. Lu Meng's been ordered to round up a force and go help Wei"

"What?!"** Ling Tong almost shouted,** "Wait... is that why he asked us to attack He Fei? So he could steal more of Jing... And now we're helping Wei, of all people?! We just finished a battle with them"

"Relax Tong! Besides I don't know who's going yet"

"I thought you'd have been listening Gan Ning"** Said a familiar voice, Gan Ning turned around and saw Lu Meng with Lu Kyoko, both leaning against the doorframe.**

"I told you I thought someone was following us"** Lu Kyoko said**

"It seems you weren't wrong sister... But in any case, Gan Ning be ready, you're going"** Lu Meng saw Ling Tong's almost crushed face** "We only need a small force and besides there's no need to take every good officer we have, anyway after six duels with Zhang Liao, get you're rest Ling Tong"** Ling Tong understood and nodded.**

"So who's going?"

"I've decided to use officers which won't be tired; we took a large force to He Fei... There's me, Lu Xun, Gan Ning and Lu Kyoko with our lieutenants and troops to go to Fan Castle"

**Lu Kyoko saw Ling Tong's eyes widen when her brother said her name, she swallowed expecting him to protest, but he kept his protests to himself.** "So..."** Ling Tong said** "When do you leave?"** Lu Meng sighed** "We leave at dawn tomorrow"** Lu Meng bid his farewell.**

"I'm sorry, but--" **Lu Kyoko started, but Ling Tong cut across her** "Don't worry"

**Gan Ning cleared his throat** "Well despite some tension and the potential fun I'll be off, see ya"

**Gan Ning left and Ling Tong sat down, Lu Kyoko closed the door and sat down beside him** "Tong, it's not gonna be for long"

"We've only just... and now you're going to Fan Castle to fight the 'God of War'" **Ling Tong reached over and touched her hand tentatively **"I'm just worried..."** Then he calmed himself and held her hand. He looked at her and saw she was biting her lip, like she always did when she was nervous** "It's just... He's not called the 'God of War' for no reason"

**She squeezed his hand comfortingly** "Listen, even if we did meet in battle do you seriously think that brother and Ning would let anything happen to me... and that's almost out of fear of you"** Ling Tong couldn't help but smile** 'She knows exactly what to say'** He thought happily.**

"What happened to Taishi Chi? I haven't seen him around"

**She looked a bit uncomfortable** "Well, he got badly injured in the ambush, he's still with the medics"

"Just promise me you'll all come back well"

**Lu Kyoko nodded** "I promise, for my part at least"

**Ling Tong smiled and took her hand in both of his, he kissed it and then looked out of the window, he saw that the sun was setting** "You're gonna need to get some good sleep tonight... and if you stay here any longer then you won't... So just go I'll see you tomorrow at the farewell thing"** And he let go of her hand, but she didn't leave.**

"Ling Tong, you don't actually expect me to leave you do you?"** He was surprised, and thrilled. He felt a knot tie in his chest but a sinking feeling came with it... what if she didn't return from Fan Castle?**

"I guess I sort of did... yeah"** Ling Tong said, and he moved closer to her, his lips mere centimetres from hers, she smiled and moved close to him as well** "You might have to admit you're wrong every now and again"** Ling Tong kissed her.**

**Ling Tong groaned as he moved his sore muscles and he turned on his side and held out his arm to hold Lu Kyoko, but he only hit an empty space, he opened his eyes and saw she was sitting on the trunk beside his bed, tying her boots together, she was fully dressed.** "If you were planning on seeing us off you're going to have to hurry up and get dressed."** Ling Tong looked down at the pillows, and she sat on the bed next to him,** "I'm gonna be okay Ling Tong"

**He nodded, but still didn't look at her, she placed her hands on his face and pulled his chin up so he was looking at her** "Get dressed"** She said and stood up, she picked up her spear from beside the door she looked at it thoughtfully. Ling Tong got dressed as fast as he could and he walked over to her, standing behind her he wrapped her arms around her and kissed her head. There was a knock at the door, Ling Tong reluctantly let go and Lu Kyoko opened it, Lu Meng was there.**

"I figured you'd be here"** He winked at her and she blushed, looking away and bringing her free hand to her cheeks, Ling Tong cleared his throat and smiled, he had forgotten that Lu Meng's room **

**was right next to his, and an unbearable separation plus a declaration and maybe the chance for a last time... well it made things interesting.**

"Listen, Kyoko we leave in ten minutes, be at the plaza"** Lu Meng said and bowed in goodbye, she nodded and he left. Ling Tong linked his hand with Lu Kyoko's and they left, Ling Tong closing the door behind him and they walked towards the plaza, the farewells were already in place as families said goodbye to their fathers, brothers, sons and husbands, Ling Tong had only been on the giving end a few times, and that was to his father when he was still a boy. He had always imagined a wife and children saying goodbye to him, not him saying goodbye to the person he loved.**

**He saw Gan Ning and Jia Li not far off, he remembered that she was staying behind as well, but He Fei had been her first real battle in twelve years. When they reached the square's edge Lu Kyoko turned around, and Ling Tong wrapped his arms around her again, and he kissed her.**

**Gan Ning had said his sixth goodbye to Jia Li, and he walked over to Lu Kyoko and Ling Tong, almost laughing he cleared his throat, they broke apart and Ling Tong kissed her cheek and she went over to Jia Li and they hugged goodbye and Lu Kyoko mounted her horse. Gan Ning and Ling Tong just sort of summed each other up for a few moments and then laughed, they clasped hands together and hugged** "I'll keep her safe for you"** And they broke apart and Gan Ning mounted his horse, Lu Meng trotted over on his horse and Ling Tong looked up at him** "Never been on this end like this before"** Lu Meng smiled** "She'll be fine, I'll make sure of it"

"Gan Ning promised the same"

"I bet she promised a safe return to"

**Ling Tong nodded and then bowed down to him; Lu Meng placed his spear in front of him and went to the head of the army,** "Forward! We go to assist Wei! Onto Fan Castle!"** He reared up his horse and left the city, Lu Kyoko right at his side with Gan Ning and Lu Xun right behind them.**

**Ling Tong stood at the gates and watched them go off into the distance, and eventually out of sight. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned his head, and saw Xiao Qiao, he was surprised to see her here, Zhou Yu had died a while ago and there was no-one for her to cheer onto the battlefield anymore.** "Don't worry about her, I know Kyoko, she's a strong girl"

**Ling Tong couldn't help but smile, partially amazed that she could reach his shoulder** "I keep getting told that"

"Then believe it! Besides she's... wow, in skill especially but her looks aren't that far behind"

**Xiao Qiao let go of his shoulder and looked out across the plain** "I'm thinking of going onto the battlefield myself"

**Ling Tong turned around at her, surprised** "What?"** She asked**

"Sorry I just don't see you as a warrior somehow"

**Xiao Qiao didn't seem bothered about his comment she just shrugged** "I've already spoken to Quan and he says it's fine, and... I think Zhou Yu would have liked me by his side"

**Xiao Qiao waved bye and left Ling Tong along to his thoughts...** 'Why am I so worried about Lu Kyoko? She's as strong as me and got one hell of a mean streak in her with that spear...'** Ling Tong smiled; he knew that he didn't need to worry about her, especially with Gan Ning and Lu Meng with her.**

**Ling Tong ordered for the gates to be closed and he walked back towards the dorms.**

**That evening Lu Meng was leading his small Wu army towards Fan Castle; Lu Kyoko was on his right side, Lu Xun on his left side and Gan Ning on Lu Kyoko's right.** "So..."** Lu Xun started** "You think this'll be enough?"

"I sure hope so; don't forget we don't know how big his force is"

"We're there"

**AN: Right, next chapter here, I wasn't really sure about how to finish this chapter but the next is another battle scene, Fan Castle! Please R&R**


	11. Chap 11: Lu Meng's Demise

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (EXCEPT Lu Kyoko and Jia Li)**

**AN: Character death in this, but I figure you guessed that by the title**

**Chapter 11: Lu Meng's Demise**

**The journey to Fan Castle had been uneventful, Lu Xun had suggested that the fighting might have already started and Gan Ning had raced ahead with the cavalry to find out, but since he hadn't returned they just figured that he had joined in.**

**Lu Xun and Lu Meng had been talking about the forces when Lu Kyoko had mentioned that Fan Castle was in sight, and slowed her horse slightly in case of ambushes.**

**They looked ahead of and sure enough Fan Castle was not far off, and they slowed their horses to match her speed and it gave the troops one last chance to get some strength. **'The troops are still tired from the long walk from He Fei, but at least we're only in Jing, but if the fighting has started then we have the disadvantage of tired troops, but at lease Guan Yu will be overwhelmed because of the alliance'** Lu Meng thought, as his horse pulled forward trying to go faster, but Lu Meng kept him steady** 'And according to those doctors I shouldn't even be here

**When they arrived on the battlefield they saw that Wei was being overwhelmed by Guan Yu's massive forces** "Master Cao Ren!"** Lu Meng announced** "Sorry we're late, but now we're here to help!"

"Thank goodness, I wasn't sure we would be able to hold out much longer"

"Humph! So Wei seeks the help of Wu"** Guan Yu said, and scratched his beard thoughtfully, across the battlefield when the message reached him** "Father! That means that--"** Guan Ping started but Guan Yu cut across him** "That their numbers are larger than ours, but only barely. The gate will be breached before Wu even get there to assist, and then you know what to do"** Guan Ping bowed** "Yes father"** Guan Yu gestures to the troops behind him** "Eradicate Wu's forces! Then concentrate on destroying what's left of Wei"

**Back at the Wu camp, Lu Meng and his troops were getting knowledge off the battlefield off some Wei soldiers** "I don't like the way Guan Ping is now so far away from the others... What is this building here?"** She pointed on the map to a building Guan Ping's unit was near** "That's the old floodgate my lady"** Lu Kyoko and Lu Meng looked at each other in almost horror** "Kyoko, stop Guan Ping, we'll keep the gates secure!"** Lu Kyoko nodded and jumped on her horse and steered him towards the bridge.**

**Once again, Guan Yu got the message of what Wu was planning, he said to some officers** "Make sure she does not reach Guan Ping"** The officers nodded and departed, Guan Yu turned towards the castle, he could just about see Lu Kyoko's white horse in the distance** 'So you're the person I've heard so much about, the one who defeated Lord Cao Cao in a duel... supposed great mind and beauty... what are you doing on a battlefield?'** Guan Yu thought, but he knew she wasn't the one to be worrying about when more Wei reinforcements arrived in the castle, with the arrival of Wu his chance of defeat had grown greater, Guan Yu was hoping to meet some of the Wu officers... and hoping to send them to Hell.**

**Lu Kyoko was racing through the mainland, her troops struggling to keep up with her rapid pace, suddenly some Shu warriors appeared in front of her, she stopped her horse abruptly.** 'Damn, I should have thought about ambushes'** She cursed herself for her own carelessness, now she was surrounded. She jumped off her horse, which ran to the side of the river, and drew her spear,** 'If I don't defeat these guys quickly then no way will I get to Guan Ping in time'** The soldiers drew closer and attacked.**

**Guan Ping waited for the message that the gate had been breached before actually entering the floodgates building. He got a message from his father as well**

Guan Ping

When you get the word clear the floodgate quickly, Wu know what you're going to try and do. Lu Kyoko was on her way but I'm hoping the ambush troops will slow her down considerably. She has a white horse and several troops, be on the look-out just in case and be careful.

**Guan Ping folded the note again and placed it in his pocket, he drew his weapon... just in case she reached him before the gate was breached** 'But that won't happen'** Guan Ping thought,** 'But there must be a reason why Wu have a girl on the battlefield. But there must be a reason why father said be careful, she must be strong if father's worried'** Guan Ping sat tight and waited for another messenger.**

**Lu Kyoko lowered her spear, the ambush troops were all dead, she whistled her horse over, mounted it and carried on towards the bridge.**

**Guan Ping thought he was seeing things, but sure enough: a white horse, red clothing, bloody spear and soldiers dressed in red... Lu Kyoko had beaten the ambush troops and was heading straight for him** 'This is what father warned me about'

**Guan Ping raised his weapon and all his troops readied themselves, Lu Kyoko jumped off her horse and their troops charged at each other, while Lu Kyoko and Guan Ping fought in the centre. **

**Soon all of Guan Ping's forces were defeated and he managed to retreat before Lu Kyoko had a chance to deliver a 'final blow' but she stopped Shu from flooding Fan Castle, but in case he returned she stayed nearby the floodgate.**

**Meanwhile Lu Meng, Lu Xun and Gan Ning had all advanced and were pressing the Shu forces, with a few Wei officers such as Xu Huang, Zhang He and even Sima Yi who had just arrived. Eventually they all saw Guan Yu's main camp and charged it, calling out for every officer to charge with them, Guan Yu stood in front of them.** "You must be Lu Meng, I have heard about you"** Then he raised his spear** "And I challenge you"

**Even Lu Xun could not read the expression on Lu Meng's face, Gan Ning rode off and Lu Meng dismounted his horse, but he knew where Gan Ning was going, the troops and officers on both sides joined together rather reluctantly to make a ring.**

**Lu Kyoko was waiting by the floodgate when Gan Ning suddenly raced up to them,** "Gan Ning? What's wrong?"** Gan Ning stopped** "Guan Yu has challenged Lu Meng to a duel!"

"What?!"** Lu Kyoko mounted her horse and turned to her troops** "You guys all fight well, I'm leaving the protection of this base to you, if Guan Ping comes again then stop him!"

**The troops all nodded and bowed while Lu Kyoko and Gan Ning raced off, Gan Ning knew his horse was tired but kept urging him to keep going. When they reached Guan Yu's main camp they heard shouting and the sound of metal clashing. Lu Kyoko and Gan Ning raced inside the camp and had to stop their horses quickly to avoid crashing straight into the ring. They dismounted and joined the circle, right at the front, but Lu Kyoko knew that Lu Meng hadn't been well and still wasn't now, he was no match for Guan Yu.**

**It wasn't long before Lu Kyoko was proved right, Lu Meng's weapon flew out of his hands, killing a Shu soldier in the process, and he knelt down, Guan Yu raised his spear for a killing blow, Lu Meng saw Lu Kyoko's sad face and closed his eyes, thinking it would be the last thing he saw.**

**Guan Yu swung down but something blocked it and there was a great 'clang' as two metals clashed, Lu Meng opened his eyes and looked up** 'I can't believe it...'**, Guan Yu looked surprised as he saw Lu Kyoko and her spear was between him and Lu Meng, he smiled slightly** "Stubborn to the end?"** He asked her.**

"Don't be ridiculous! You'd do the same if it was your brother!"** Lu Kyoko answered and they started duelling. Gan Ning and Lu Xun carefully got Lu Meng to the edge of the ring** "What's she doing? Gan Ning..."** Lu Xun knelt down and supported his mentor** "I tried to stop her, but she was too fast for me to grab her"** Gan Ning said and Lu Meng nodded and started watching the battle, Lu Kyoko had only fought the ambush units and Guan Ping, she wouldn't be as tired as him either.**

**Eventually, Guan Yu had defeated her, once again by knocking her weapon out of her hands, but she stayed standing** "You are a stubborn one"** Guan Yu said and raised his spear a second time, he swung down but Lu Kyoko ducked forward and, drawing a dagger she stabbed Guan Yu. Gan Ning checked his pockets and saw he was a dagger missing** "I didn't even realise..."** He said.**

**Guan Yu took a deep breath and dropped his weapon, he stood up fully again and looked down at Lu Kyoko** "You're right, I would have done the same for my brother..."** He admitted and collapsed; she heard a shout and saw Guan Ping running for her with his weapon, but suddenly Gan Ning was between them with his other dagger and he stabbed Guan Ping, Gan Ning caught him and lay him down beside his dead adoptive father. Lu Kyoko smiled her thanks, Fan Castle was safe, then a cough brought her back to the attention of her brother and away from the troops who grabbed their leader's bodies and started running back to Cheng Du.**

**Lu Kyoko knelt down beside her brother and supported his head, Zhang He got the other Wei generals and they started walking back to the castle, deciding to leave this final moment to Wu. But despite Lu Meng's fast approaching death he smiled at his sister** "I've never been prouder of you, and I want you to take my place as Field General... Gan Ning a step above that and for Lu Xun to become strategist, he's ready"** Lu Xun and Gan Ning heard this, but decided to leave Lu Kyoko, they stood outside, close enough to hear but away enough to give them privacy and stop anyone intruding.**

"You want me to take your place?"

**Lu Meng nodded and held out his hand, she took hold of it** "You are all ready, Lu Kyoko keep an eye on them, watch over Lu Xun like a tiger watches it's cub, it's your turn to leave the den as I did years ago"** She smiled, tears filling her eyes** "You still speak in riddles brother"

"And don't think I never supported you and Ling Tong... that was the plan"

"'Plan'?" **She echoed**

**Lu Meng nodded again,** "I would tell you... if I thought I had the strength, ask Jia Li, Gan Ning will have been through enough after this week"

"I promise... brother, if you knew you were ill then why did you take to the battlefield?"

"Because I would prefer to die here, on the battlefield in my sister's arms, then you beside my bed"

**Lu Meng closed his eyes and she felt his grip on her loosen, the tears escaped from her eyes and she bent her head down into his chest** "Brother? No!"** Lu Xun and Gan Ning came back in, Gan Ning was swallowing hard, his face going slightly red, while Lu Xun clearly had tears in his eyes as he **

**knelt beside Lu Meng, Gan Ning knelt beside Lu Kyoko and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, but even he could feel the tears start to rise; but, for the sake of the others, he refused to let them fall.**

**After a while, Gan Ning picked up Lu Meng's body and started to walk back to Wu's main camp, Lu Xun and Lu Kyoko on either side of him.**

**Cao Ren was on the castle walls, Wu's main camp was right next to the castle and he saw them carrying their former leader and taking him into their camp. He turned around to Xu Huang, Zhang He and the other officers** "Well it looks like Lu Meng did indeed die"** Xu Huang looked confused** "How? Lu Kyoko didn't let Guan Yu touch him after the duel"** Zhang He walked over to the wall and looked over it** "Beauty never lasts, and an illness makes the flower bloom for a shorter time than of its own accord"** Xu Huang turned and looked at Zhang He** "Lu Meng was ill? Well he hid it very well"

"He did indeed"** Said an almost menacing voice behind them and Sima Yi came up beside them**

"I take it his sister didn't take the news very well"

"She already knew he was ill, but she didn't say anything because nobody else knew, though I now suspect that the other Wu generals do"** Sima Yi said, gesturing towards Wu's camp.**

"Nevertheless,"** Cao Ren said** "For now at least we are still allies"

**Cao Ren ordered a coffin to be built with Wu's emblem engraved on it, borrowing a soldier for the pattern and Cao Ren personally took it to the Wu camp with a black flag. Cao Ren hadn't expected Lu Kyoko to be grateful, but the Wu forces soon left at Lu Kyoko's command, the soldiers passed the role of commander down to her and packing up the camp had been harder than she'd thought. But soon they were back on the way to Jian Ye, with the black flag soaring high beside the Wu flag, Lu Meng's coffin was behind her, being carried across two horses.**

**AN: Okay so how was that, personally I think it's quite hard to write fighting scenes, and the death ones are quite hard but I think I did them both okay. Please R&R**


	12. Chap 12: Bad News

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (EXCEPT Lu Kyoko and Jia Li)**

**Chapter 12: Bad News**

**Ling Tong was sitting on a bench in the plaza, he was impatiently waiting for the Fan Castle army to return, he kept tapping his foot on the floor, he hated to admit it but he was nervous. He looked around the plaza and saw the families gradually filter in; Jia Li came in with the stragglers** 'What kept her?'** Ling Tong thought, he heard the gong chime which signalled that the army was in sight. Ling Tong stood up and went up the stairs onto the wall, he didn't like the army's slow pace and the black flag... he felt his heart miss five beats when he couldn't see a white horse** 'No! ... She couldn't be'** Ling Tong took a deep breath and watched them come slowly towards the castle.**

**Gan Ning slowed his pace to match the others and he fell into step beside a large brown horse** "So... what do you think they'll make of this?"

"I don't know"** Lu Kyoko answered** 'I can't believe that my horse died as well, even though we won it feels more like a defeat to me... At least Lu Meng's horse lived, now that and his spear are all I've got of him"

**Lu Xun was on her other side, he hadn't spoken all journey, Lu Kyoko felt bad for him as well, she knew he was trying to redeem his family and Lu Meng had had great trust in him, and she knew how, he was younger than her but much smarter than her. **

**Ling Tong watched them get close to the castle gates, he went down off the wall and he sat down on the bench and placed his head in his heads, Jia Li and Xiao Qiao walked over to him** "What's wrong?"** Jia Li asked and Xiao Qiao sat down beside him** "There's a black flag..."** Ling Tong started** "And... And I can't see Lu... Lu Kyoko's horse..."

**Xiao Qiao looked surprised** "What? No... She can't be"

"That's what I'm hoping... but then... who died?"** The way Ling Tong saw it no matter who had died he'd have been upset, **'If Lu Kyoko had died then I doubt I'd ever recover... If Gan Ning or Master Lu Meng died, I'd lose either one of my best friends... Lu Xun, well we'd have lost a great mind, but he's a good kid I would miss him'

**The gates started to open and Ling Tong looked over to the gate, almost so sharply that his neck felt glued to place. He saw Lu Xun come first and then Gan Ning, he almost didn't want to see who came next; he'd either lost his greatest friend and teacher or the only person he'd ever loved. The coffin came through first with black flags on either side of it and Lu Kyoko came behind it, Ling Tong released the breath he'd been holding, he heard some footsteps and turned around to see Sun Quan coming down the steps.**

**Sun Quan approached the coffin and looked at the officers,** "What happened?"** Lu Xun dismounted the horse and walked towards him** "He lost a duel to Guan Yu, but he didn't kill him"** Gan Ning dismounted and came level with Lu Xun** "Kyoko stepped in and she defeated Guan Yu, killing him in the process"** Lu Kyoko came forward, dismounted Lu Meng's horse, she stayed by him patting his neck.** "Guan Ping went in a rage and tried to kill me from behind, but Gan Ning killed him before he got to me"

**Jia Li went over to them and hugged Gan Ning, Xiao Qiao patted Ling Tong comfortingly on his shoulder and walked over to Lu Kyoko and gave her a hug, Ling Tong raised an eyebrow** 'I thought Jia Li would have said hello to Kyoko first if at all' **Ling Tong remembered her arriving late** 'What's wrong?'** He wondered, and his eyes met with Lu Kyoko's, and he saw that even though she didn't seem to have changed there was a strange darkness in her eyes which had taken over the sparkle which had once dominated them. Ling Tong stood up and walked over to them, he clasped hands with Gan Ning and Lu Xun and stopped in front of Lu Kyoko, she smiled weakly at him and he pulled her into a comforting embrace, Xiao Qiao patted her on the shoulder and decided to go see Da Qiao.**

**Ling Tong kissed Lu Kyoko's head and she wrapped her arms around him, he felt her breathing get faster and deeper and she buried her head into his chest and he could almost feel her crying.**

**Gan Ning patted Ling Tong on his back and he whispered into his ear** "I need to talk to you"

**Ling Tong nodded and he moved some hair away from Lu Kyoko's face** "Will you be okay?"** He whispered to her, she let go of him and nodded** "I'll go find Xiao, she probably went to go see Da Qiao"

**He held her hand for a second and he let Gan Ning drag him away to the dorms corridor** "What's up?"** Gan Ning opened the door to his room and went inside, Ling Tong followed him** "What's with all the secrecy?"

"Okay, Lu Meng said that Kyoko take his place as Field General, for Lu Xun to become strategist and for me to take the step above that... He also said that he supported the idea of you and Kyoko from the very beginning and I figured I should tell you first..."

"Tell me what first?"

"Okay, Lu Meng, Jia Li and I sort of had a plan... to get you and Lu Kyoko together, and the old man said for her to ask me, but I figured you should know first"

**Ling Tong hadn't been expecting that, he sat down on the trunk at the foot of his bed** "Sorry"** Gan Ning said, Ling Tong just waved his hand** "It doesn't matter... will you tell her?"

**Gan Ning nodded** "I will if she asks me"

**Ling Tong nodded, then he looked up at Gan Ning **"Was Jia Li alright with you? Or has she had an argument with Lu Kyoko?"

**Gan Ning looked thoughtful** "Not that I know of, and yeah she was fine, why?"

"Because she's been acting weird, albeit I don't know her but she seemed... off while you were gone, barely left her room and she was late today for the greeting..."

**Gan Ning looked surprised** "Really? And what about the Kyoko thing?"

"Well she never even greeted her, I know they were best friends, but even Xiao greeted Kyoko"

"I didn't even notice... hey you're right."

**Ling Tong stood up** "Yeah, well I'll keep out of it if you don't mind... I'll go see Lu Kyoko, see how she is"

"Well I know she's definitely better than she was during the battle, but I hope I told you what you need to know, so don't ask her"

"I wasn't planning to"

**Ling Tong bid his farewell, he heard Gan Ning leave after him and walk down the corridor but he knocked on a door, Ling Tong hoped he hadn't told him anything that would make Gan Ning go crazy, he headed towards the leaders chambers, next to it was the Qiao's two rooms. He knocked on Da Qiao's door and Xiao Qiao answered, she was dressed in shorts and a top with her hair loose and butterfly clips in her hair, keeping it out of her face, she smiled** "Looking for Kyoko?"** She asked, Ling Tong nodded and she went back inside, Ling Tong looked in, Da Qiao was sitting in a chair, she was wearing a skirt and corset type top with her hair in a single bun, Lu Kyoko was sitting on Da Qiao's bed, Xiao Qiao sat down beside her, said something and grabbed hold of her hand and pointed towards the door. Lu Kyoko bid farewell and left the room, closing the door behind him, for the first time in many months, he didn't know what to say.**

"How you holding up?"** He asked**

"Yeah I'll be fine"** She answered and held onto his arm and they walked back towards the warrior's dorms** "Brother made me Field General"

"So I heard"** Ling Tong said and he cleared his throat** "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Have you and Jia Li got into an argument?"

"You noticed? Okay well... I shouldn't be saying this"

"What?"

"If I tell you... and she finds out I told you"

"She won't"** Ling Tong promised** "I don't exactly speak to her"

**Lu Kyoko looked even more upset, she took a deep breath and checked no-one was nearby** "She's cheating on Gan Ning, I found out before He Fei, and before I left for Fan Castle I asked her if she was going to keep Gan Ning while she kept cheating on him, and she said it had nothing to do with me whether she cheated on him or not..."

**Ling Tong eyes widened** "She's cheating on him?" **He held Lu Kyoko's other hand and stopped walking** "Who with?"

**Lu Kyoko shrugged** "All I know is that he's a highly positioned officer in Wei, but I think I know who it might be..."

**AN: Okay so another cliff-hanger, I'm actually torn between two officers (they're actually two of my favourites) so I'll decide on who. And I know it didn't seem like I focused on Lu Meng's death for long but I think I'll give him a funeral, not sure though. Please R&R**

**And just wanted to give a personal 'sorry' to jusdatgiirl about Taishi Ci **


	13. Chap 13: Poor Gan Ning

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (EXCEPT Lu Kyoko and Jia Li)**

**Chapter 13: Poor Gan Ning**

**Ling Tong couldn't believe what he'd just heard, Jia Li was cheating on Gan Ning**

"I think she's cheating on him with Xiahou Dun, you know because her father's a Wei general"

"Who's her father?"** Ling Tong asked**

"You know him; well you've duelled with him, Jia Kui"

"Does Ning know that?"

**Lu Kyoko nodded, and she sat down on a bench in the corridor, then they heard footsteps, well it sounded more like a march heading down the corridor, Lu Kyoko looked behind Ling Tong and her eyes widened** "Uh-oh"

**Ling Tong turned around and saw Gan Ning walking, quite angrily down the corridor; he stopped in front of Lu Kyoko** "You knew that Jia Li was cheating on me?"

**She stood up** "Gan Ning, listen--" **But Gan Ning cut across her** "So you did know?"

"Yes"** She admitted** "I would have told you... How did you find out?"

**Gan Ning seemed to relax** "Yeah I know"** Gan Ning sat down in her place** "Well when I spoke to Ling Tong just before he said that something had been 'off' with Jia Li while we away"

"Was it Xiahou Dun?"** Ling Tong said before he could stop himself, Gan Ning stood up,** "Did you know as well?!"

**Ling Tong instinctively took a few steps back** "I only just found out!"

**Gan Ning sighed and nodded, sitting down again** 'Poor Gan Ning'** Lu Kyoko thought, and then they heard running footsteps come down the corridor, Ling Tong and Lu Kyoko turned around and saw Jia Li running down the corridor, she stopped beside Lu Kyoko, holding her side.** "Did you tell him?!" **She asked.**

"I didn't tell him"

"Why don't I believe you?"

"I'm not lying!"

**Jia Li actually went to hit Lu Kyoko, but she had time to sigh, a tired Jia Li was no match for her even if she was armed, Lu Kyoko simply blocked it and twisted her arm behind her back, Jia Li gasped in pain** "Listen Jia Li"** Lu Kyoko snarled** "I'm faster and stronger than you, whether you'll admit it or not, do you really want to do it the hard way?" **She shook her head and Lu Kyoko let go, but Jia Li retaliated by kicking her in the jaw, now Ling Tong was angry, he grabbed hold of her and threw her down onto the floor** "She didn't hint him of what you were doing! I did, and I didn't even knowing you were sleeping with a Wei general!"

"Could you have said that any louder?"** Jia Li asked sarcastically**

"Yeah, much"

**But Gan Ning stood up, and stood in between them** "Jia Li, get the hell out of my life"** Gan Ning said quietly and walked off** "Gan Ning!"** Lu Kyoko shouted after him, but for nothing, he waved his hands behind him to show he had heard her, Ling Tong ran after him, he knew that Lu Kyoko could handle herself** "Why are you still in Wu?"

"Well... I..."

"There's nothing for you here... you don't even fight, so save the secrecy and go run to your daddy"

"Why don't you?"** Then she pretended to have forgotten** "Where is he? Oh yeah he's dead isn't he... what about your brother? Oh no sorry news needed to sink in"

**Lu Kyoko was furious** 'She can disrespect me, I can take that... But nobody disrespects the name of my family like that!'

**Jia Li started laughing at her own sick joke and Lu Kyoko just hit her, Jia Li looked furious and went to hit back.**

"Hey, Ning! At least wait"** Ling Tong said as he finally caught up to Gan Ning, and Gan Ning stopped** "Don't worry, now she's got nothin' in Wu, even if we didn't banish her she'll leave and go to Wei"

"Ling Tong, put yourself in my shoes, say Lu Kyoko had been sneaking off with a warrior from a different kingdom... well not that she would, but you get the idea, would you want her to leave?"

**Ling Tong didn't know how to answer that** "I can't say it's something I've ever thought about, do you want her to go?"

**Gan Ning suddenly smiled** "Of course I do! I can't get hung up on this, it'll just bug me... and then I'll go beat the hell out of Xiahou Dun"

"So it was him?"

**Gan Ning nodded... Then he looked behind Ling Tong and fought laughing, Ling Tong turned around and saw a very angry Jia Li stomping down the corridor, she had bruises on her already forming, a bleeding lip and her hair was messed up, she stopped in front of Ling Tong** "Your girlfriend... Is crazy"** She spat and went in front of Gan Ning, who was glaring at her, but it looked silly with the laughing smile** "I thought we had something"** She said and went to wrap her arms around him, he took a step back, pushing her hands away** "Yeah, I thought so too... But apparently I wasn't enough"

"Ning I'm sorry, can you forgive me?"

**Lu Kyoko had watched a beaten Jia Li storm off, she smiled to herself and placed a hand on her cheek, it was hot and painful to touch, but the fight they had just had had been worth it... She looked out of the window and up at the sky outside, signs of the sun starting to set was becoming visible, and Lu Kyoko could see a single star already.** 'Are you watching me even now brother?'** Then she saw someone in the garden which made her eyes widen and breath stop, she couldn't believe herself how much she hated him now, the two had been friends for a brief spell, she just hoped she was seeing things, she ran off deciding to go find Ling Tong and Gan Ning.**

**Gan Ning looked at the sad face Jia Li was putting on, his heart tensed instead of softening** 'It doesn't work on me anymore'** Gan Ning thought happily** "No, I can't"

**She became angry again and slapped Gan Ning, then stormed off to the dorms. Ling Tong started laughing and Gan Ning joined in, but he couldn't deny his face stung. They saw Lu Kyoko running around the corner** "I just saw a Shu general in the garden!"

"What?"

"Uh... Friendly looking or hostile?"** Gan Ning asked, but he feared he knew the answer**

"Let me think... Oh yes hostile!"

"We'd better wake Sun Quan up"** Ling Tong said**

"I'll go get Lu Xun"** Lu Kyoko said and sprinted to the warrior's dorms, Gan Ning ran off to unlock the library and Ling Tong ran to the leaders dorms.**

**Lu Kyoko knocked on Lu Xun's dorm, he answered it looking tired and rubbing his eyes** "What's going on?"** But Lu Kyoko urged him to get dressed** "I've just seen some Shu soldiers"** Lu Xun didn't need that information twice, Lu Kyoko knew he was young and tired and barely had time to adjust to his new strategist quarters** "Library in five minutes, you, me Lord Sun Quan, Gan Ning, Zhou Tai, Ling Tong and even Xiao Qiao"** Lu Kyoko nodded at all the names, but tilted her head curiously when he said Xiao Qiao** "Why Xiao?"** Lu Xun closed his door and said through it** "Because she's coming back to be a warrior"** Lu Kyoko nodded and ran deep inside the warrior's dorms to find Zhou Tai's room, she found it eventually and knew he hated to be disturbed but this was an emergency** "What is it?"** He said grumpily as he opened the door** "Shu's on our lands, meeting, library in five minutes"** All the sleep in Zhou Tai's eyes left immediately and he nodded; now she only had to get Xiao Qiao.**

**Ling Tong knocked on Sun Quan's door, eventually he heard someone walk towards it and Sun Quan opened the door** "What?"** Sun Quan was rather grumpy due to lack of sleep.** "Shu are on our lands... and in a hostile way, I think they're mad due to Guan Yu's death"** Sun Quan was tired but he opened his eyes wide** "Library in five minutes"** Sun Quan said, and Ling Tong started to make his way there but Lu Kyoko almost crashed into him at the bottom of the hall** "Did you find Lu Xun? Was he in his room?"** Lu Kyoko rolled her eyes** "No he was at a tavern in town, of course he was! But I've still got one warrior left to get"** Ling Tong nodded, kissed her cheek and carried on towards the library, all thoughts of mourning tonight had gone, now Shu had made themselves a threat.**

**Lu Kyoko knocked gently on Xiao Qiao's door; she answered it, rubbing her eyes and yawning** "What is it?"** Lu Kyoko smiled** "Want to be a warrior again?"** Xiao smiled and clapped her hands together** "Library in five minutes"** Xiao smiled, closed the door and Lu Kyoko walked towards the library.**

**When she arrived there she saw that almost everyone was there, even Sun Quan, Lu Kyoko walked in and sat down, feeling quite strange to be taking her brother's place.** "There's only Xiao Qiao left my lord"** Sun Quan looked at him surprised** "Why Xiao Qiao?"** Lu Kyoko smiled slightly she had already asked him that** "Because she has frequently expressed wishes to return to the battlefield and also Lu Meng ordered promotions for Lu Kyoko and Gan Ning, Lu Kyoko as Field General, Gan Ning a step above that as sub-commander, currently same as Ling Tong"** Seeing his surprised face he added** "In his will he asked Ling Tong to be promoted as well, and Xiao Qiao was the obvious choice for the free lieutenant spot.

**Xiao Qiao arrived, she still looked glamorous even though she was back wearing her armour (by armour I mean DW5 clothing), she took Lu Kyoko's old place, right beside Field General, it was normally their job to instruct them.**

"Okay, now everyone is present, I'm sure we all know that Shu had sighted on our land, possibly in revenge for Guan Yu..."

"If this is true then Liu Bei has lost all sense of virtue, but we must defeat him before Cao Cao can take any glory"

"Where to... And who's going?"** Gan Ning asked Lu Xun, with a slight smile**

"Yi Ling, we will wait for the enemy there, and we need a large strong force"

"I will go on this expedition if the strategist wishes"** Sun Quan said**

"Zhu Ran and I can eradicate Liu Bei's forces by setting the east bank on fire, I will need Gan Ning, Lu Kyoko and Xiao Qiao to keep the enemies attention and keep Zhu Ran safe, Ling Tong and Zhou Tai in defence with myself, Pan Zhang, Dong Xi and others will attack the enemy at various points, my lord we can use you, with you on the battlefield they shall not be watching Zhu Ran. We shall leave for Yi Ling at midday tomorrow"

'The meetings are always short'** Ling Tong thought as he stood up and bowed to his lord and strategist. Then everyone went back to their chambers, Lu Kyoko stopped when they walked in front of his,** "I wasn't going to give it to you yet, but it looks like we're at war for your birthday so I'll give my present to you now"** Ling Tong looked surprised** 'She got me something'** She told him to wait inside and he sat down on his bed, and lit a single candle which was his only light now the sun had set. Lu Kyoko came back in a few moments with two boxes** "I remembered you telling me something so had these made"

**Ling Tong opened the smaller, flatter one and inside was new armour, he smiled and moved onto the bigger one, he pulled out a spear, he could tell it had been made especially because even he could tell that it was not a whole weight, it felt like in between two, and it had a piece of cloth and feather hanging from it, the cloth had him family name imprinted on it (his DW6 outfit and weapon). He couldn't believe she'd done this, he thanked and kissed her, but he didn't dare touch her, not tonight. Instead she just slept peacefully lying in his arms** 'I can get used to this'** Ling Tong thought and followed her into sleep.**

**AN: Okay so onto Yi Ling! I know this chapter seemed all over the place writing it, but at least I know what to do and Gan Ning has dumped Jia Li. Please R&R**


	14. Chap 14: Yi Ling

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (EXCEPT Lu Kyoko and Jia Li)**

**AN: Okay Lu Kyoko's new armour sounds a bit like Sun Shang Xiang's DW6 outfit, but it's totally different I promise, if I get a chance I'll draw it and put up a link**

**Chapter 14: Yi Ling**

**Ling Tong woke up and saw that Lu Kyoko was already changing** 'I've got to start waking up before her'** Ling Tong thought and smiled slightly, it grew wider when he saw his new armour and weapon, he sat up and saw her, she had new armour as well, and he could see Lu Meng's spear by the door, she was wearing a red short sleeved top over a longer black top, and she wore a red glove on her right hand and a golden bracelet on her left, she was wearing a double layered red and gold skirt, she wore black and gold leggings and she had red boots on, she had a gold necklace as well, Ling Tong remembered seeing Lu Meng give it to her when she arrived. Ling Tong stood up and dressed into his new warriors clothes and picked up his new spear, it felt quite strange to him holding a spear.**

**Lu Kyoko finished with the straps on her boots and sighed, Ling Tong was only half dressed, his shirt in his hand, and he noticed** "Are you okay?"** He asked, she looked over to him** "Yeah, I'm fine... just... well, you know"** Ling Tong understood she would still be upset for quite a long time, and he hated to admit that he would be as well. He walked over to Lu Kyoko and sat down beside her** "Yeah... I know" **There was a knock on the door, Ling Tong looked outside and saw it was pretty close to noon, Lu Kyoko stood up and opened the door, Gan Ning was outside and in new armour as well... Ling Tong looked over and laughed** "What happened to your hair?"

"Good isn't it?"** Gan Ning laughed and he walked in, he looked at Ling Tong** "Nice scar"** He said. Ling Tong picked up his shirt and put it on** "That would be the work of Zhang Liao"

"Lu Xun has said for everyone who was at the meeting last night to be at the plaza in ten minutes"** Gan Ning informed them**

"Okay"** Lu Kyoko answered.**

**Gan Ning left and Ling Tong picked up his new spear,** "Let's give Liu Bei the hell he deserves huh?"

**Lu Kyoko nodded and they left for the plaza, Da Qiao was there saying goodbye to Xiao Qiao, she was wearing a dress and corset with a choker, long socks and high heels, it seemed that Da Qiao was rubbing off on her sister after all. She could see that all the generals seemed to be in new armour, she wasn't complaining it made Wu look even better, and she simply assumed that the trade had gone very well.**

**Soon it was midday and Sun Quan issued for the command to march, Ling Tong, Gan Ning and Lu Kyoko rode right behind Sun Quan and Lu Xun, whit the other generals right behind them.**

**...**

**When they reached Yi Ling Gan Ning was ordered to inspect the borders between Wu and Shu , he memorised as much of the enemy formation as he could see to report back to Lu Xun so he knew where to ask everyone to go. When he returned he could see where the main camp had been set up and Liu Bei had left them a fair amount of bases, obviously he had spread his army as thinly as he dared with Wu, but Gan Ning had good news, there were a lot of enemies on the East bank, where Lu Xun had planned the fire attack to be** "Alright, Zhu Ran shall set the East bank on fire, everyone on the higher ground will aid his advance, Gan Ning and Lu Kyoko I want you two there. Ling Tong and Zhou Tai in defence along with myself. I want a good number on the lower part of the east bank, but when the gong sounds I want everyone out quickly... We can't risk our own army being burnt, not with Liu Bei's greater numbers; the easiest way is into the water it'll take longer to reach high ground. I want Pan Zhang on the West side in defence, but I want Zhu Zhi, Lu Dai and others to be ready to separate and assist him, Xiao Qiao, be ready to back up Gan Ning and Lu Kyoko"

**All the generals bowed in agreement and set out along the roads towards where they were assigned. Gan Ning, Lu Kyoko and Xiao Qiao were all riding slowly towards the higher shore, Sun Quan and Liu Bei had agreed to start that night, Xiao Qiao pointed towards a large blocked off wall,** "Hey Gan Ning, what is that?"

**He looked over** "I'm not sure, I didn't manage to get around it because Liu Bei has the other three sides covered"

**But Lu Kyoko was looking behind them at the flags being raised in the bases,** "What's wrong?"** Xiao Qiao asked her,** "It's just... this battle is pointless"

"Alot of battles are"** Gan Ning chipped in** "But they're still fought"

"That's not it,"** Lu Kyoko said** "I agree some battles have to be fought... but this battle won't solve anything... it was me that killed Guan Yu"

"Oh no you don't! I know what you're saying! Don't be insane!"** Gan Ning said, reaching over and stopping her horse** "Listen, I don't want to have to keep checking if you're staying with me, okay?"

**She nodded, Xiao Qiao had stopped her horse as well, she looked at the two confused, Gan Ning let go of her reigns and let her keep going** 'She can't believe that nothing will come of this if she isn't killed... Surely she can't want that and what about Ling Tong? He'll be destroyed without her...'

**Gan Ning let his thoughts wonder until he saw the base** "This is it, alright Xiao head back down there and be ready to back us up" **She nodded and turned her horse around.**

"I appreciate you not saying anything to her"

"Well I hope I don't have to tell anyone, Kyoko you can't believe that"

"Yeah... what was I thinking?"

**Gan Ning wasn't convinced,** 'Looks like I'll have to keep checking where she is after all'

**Soon night fell and the battle started with an almighty shout of revenge from the Shu soldiers they charged forward as did the Wu soldiers, Gan Ning and Lu Kyoko rode forward, weapons drawn into the base, the gate was closing but Lu Meng's horse saw an opportunity and raced forward, making it through the gates and they opened again, Gan Ning raced forward with his soldiers to even the odds.** "What the hell was that?"** He shouted over the soldiers**

"I didn't tell him to do that!"

**Gan Ning realised she was right and they took over the base, Xiao Qiao and Zhu Ran soon caught up to them and Zhu Ran stood in place with his cavalry and he raced along the border with his cavalry, each with a flaming arrow a gong sounded and everyone from Wu dived into the water, the Shu forces were confused, **"With these arrows we change the tides of battle! Wu's fate will live with this!"** Zhu Ran shouted** "Release!"** Zhu Ran and his cavalry released the arrows and they went into the enemy bases, killing many Shu soldiers and they were extremely confused, the Wu soldiers left the water and charged them.**

**Over in his camp Liu Bei received word of the attack** "Damn it!"** He said** "Those cowards from Wu are using fire?! I should have seen this..."

**While the Shu encampments and supplies were burning Sun Quan had issued the order to charge, Lu Kyoko had heard about the arrival of Zhuge Liang** "We were too late..."** Zhuge Liang said to himself across the battlefield as he saw the East bank in flames** "Master Liang"** He turned to the man next to him** "We must open the path to the stone sentinels"

'So Zhuge Liang has arrived? No doubt he'll know that it was me who killed Guan Yu'** Lu Kyoko thought, but she knew that with Gan Ning and Ling Tong there would be no way anyone seeking revenge for Guan Yu on her.**

**Lu Kyoko heard the sound of stone moving and wondered what was happening, she looked back over to the 'wall' which she had passed earlier and saw the path was open,** "Gan Ning!"** She shouted over to him, but he couldn't hear her, Lu Kyoko turned her horse around and walked towards the 'wall' and slowly but surely went inside the stone sentinel maze.**

**Ling Tong was waiting inside a base, he didn't really like defence but it was better than not going at all in his opinion. Suddenly a messenger ran up to him,** "Lu Kyoko has entered the stone sentinel maze and Zhuge Liang has trapped her inside!"** Ling Tong turned around** "What?!"** Then Ling Tong thought on** 'The stone sentinel maze... Where have I heard of that before?'** Ling Tong picked up his weapon mounted his horse and raced out of the base.**

**Lu Kyoko had left her horse at the maze's entrance and was walking slowly through it,** "It's obviously a trap..."** She said quietly, she hated to admit that she felt afraid, she had no soldiers with her and if she was ambushed she wouldn't stand a chance. Eventually she reached a straight part with a single corner which turned to her left with a sort of grid opposite the slope. She reached it and then the grid clanged and a gust of air blew her forward, she landed at the bottom and stood up again,** 'How did I let myself into this?'** She cursed her own stupidity, looking around she saw many statues; she approached one and heard a voice behind her**

"There is only one way to escape from the sentinels"** She turned around and saw Zhuge Liang** "But you cannot do it alone"

"How did you know I was in here?"** She asked him, glaring.**

"I knew you'd come"

"The Sleeping Dragon knows all... it seems that's true"** She mocked slightly**

"Mockery will get you nowhere"** He waved his fan and all the grids started blowing air down their passage, except the one Zhuge Liang was in front of, Lu Kyoko heard a thud behind her and turned around.**

**Ling Tong had left his horse beside Lu Kyoko's and had been walking through the maze, he reached a familiar corridor and stopped and crouched behind the wall when he heard voices, he knew one as Lu Kyoko, and the other he barely recognised the other, but eventually he realised it was Zhuge Liang... Then suddenly the grid behind him clanged and air came gusting out, sending him down the slope with ease. He landed with a thud.**

**Lu Kyoko saw Ling Tong,** 'He's meant to be defending...'** She thought at first but then Zhuge Liang's voice came back to her** '"But you cannot do it alone" Damn Zhuge Liang, he planned this so we'd both get trapped'** She went over to Ling Tong and helped him up, then she looked back over at Zhuge Liang... but he had gone, the wind now blowing from all openings.**

**Gan Ning had just taken a base with Xiao Qiao, he looked around for Lu Kyoko again... She'd been missing for quite some time, but Wu had nearly won, he couldn't afford to go look now** 'I hope she's okay... if she's not Ling Tong's gonna kill me'** Gan Ning heard some troops running up behind him, they had survived the fire, Gan Ning turned around sharply and caught them with his daggers. Xiao Qiao was a good fighter, her biggest surprise was that she didn't look it, Gan Ning knew she could handle herself but he didn't dare leave in case anything happened, he looked towards the open entrance to the maze and saw Zhuge Liang leave it, his expression unreadable, it was then Gan Ning knew** 'She's gone into the maze!'

**Gan Ning could hear the wind blowing inside it from where he was, Xiao Qiao must have heard it also because she walked up to Gan Ning,** "Where's that coming from? All the wind's gone now"

"In there..."** Gan Ning said, gesturing towards the maze**

"That's only a wall isn't it?"

"No... It's the stone sentinel maze... why didn't I recognise it before?! Lu Kyoko's in there"** And then he remembered Lu Xun asking him where Ling Tong was** "And so is Ling Tong"** Gan Ning knew he couldn't let anything happen to them, he was about to mount his horse but Xiao Qiao stopped him.** "Zhuge Liang obviously wants to test them! Leave it for a while"** Gan Ning couldn't help but feel that she was right and carried on fighting.**

**Lu Kyoko was sitting in the centre of the clearing, her and Ling Tong had whistled for their horses and they hadn't heard, shouting had been even less profitable, the wind was still blowing and they felt alone and trapped. Ling Tong was looking around the clearing and he saw the statues and walked up to one, he inspected it carefully.** "Of course..."** He said, Lu Kyoko looked over to him** "What?"** Ling Tong turned to her and smiled** "I know how to stop the wind"

**Lu Kyoko stood up and walked towards him,** "How?"

"We destroy the statues"

"That doesn't need two people... What did Zhuge Liang mean?"

"What?"

"He said that I couldn't get out alone... I'd have figured that out"

"Well maybe... okay I don't know but let's try it"

**Lu Kyoko nodded and they starting destroying the statues.**

**When they were destroyed the wind died down but Zhuge Liang re-entered the maze, a lot of troops with him,** "Very good you figured it out, now you may exit but cannot"

"Stop speaking in riddles and let us out of this thing!"

**Lu Kyoko suddenly looked worried** "We have to defeat him..."** She said to Ling Tong**

"On our own... Well at least we know why somebody couldn't do it alone."

**Zhuge Liang nodded and waved his fan in front of him, a magic beam was shot towards them and the troops ran forward, Ling Tong and Lu Kyoko dived out the way of the beam and were then separated by the troops. Lu Kyoko and Ling Tong eventually worked their way towards each other and stood back to back, killing any soldiers that came near them. After a while only Zhuge Liang was left, Ling Tong stood in front of Lu Kyoko** "Get out of here while you can"** He whispered backwards to her** "I'm not going to leave you Ling Tong"

"Go, find Gan Ning, he'll look after you"

"I don't like that tone... Tong... If you don't come out then what am I supposed to do without you?"

"I doubt I can beat him, but I can buy you time... now go!"

**Instead Lu Kyoko drew her spear** "I refuse to leave your side, when will you learn that?"

**Zhuge Liang smiled and he knew that against the two of them this would be over for him, **"Well done, I withdraw"

**They looked confused when Zhuge Liang literally disappeared. But seeing that the wind didn't start again they both exited the maze behind where Zhuge Liang entered, and both their horses were on that side, they mounted them and rode on, when they left the area they saw that Wu had already won, they had the Shu main camp and Liu Bei had retreated, taking what was left of his army with him and left Yi Ling. Gan Ning, Xiao Qiao, Lu Xun and Sun Quan all came towards them, Ling Tong was in worse shape than Lu Kyoko but he wasn't badly scarred.**

"Are you guys alright?"** Gan Ning asked them** "We heard about Zhuge Liang"

**Lu Kyoko nodded, Sun Quan looked happy and he turned around to face the army.** "Everyone raise your voices! There is only Cao Cao left to face!"

**The army cheered so loud that Ling Tong thought Cao Cao would have heard it from He Fei, which had fallen back into Wei hands while they had been fighting Liu Bei. **

**...**

**The happy army was on their way back to Jian Ye when a Shu messenger ran towards them** "Lord Liu Bei has realised and wishes to join your army"

"An alliance?"** Sun Quan asked, confused** "Why? So he can stab us in the back again?"

"No, join your army, fight for Wu against Cao Cao"

**Lu Kyoko, Gan Ning and Ling Tong were side by side, and heard the news** "I bet Zhuge Liang told Liu Bei to do this"** Ling Tong whispered**

"I bet Lady Shang Xiang probably backed it up"** Gan Ning said**

**Lu Kyoko shook her head** "She came up to me after Yi Ling and told me that she had made her own choice to leave Wu... She knew what Zhuge Liang was going to do"

"Why didn't you say anything?"** Gan Ning asked**

"I didn't think it would happen this fast"** She admitted**

"Well no matter what with us joined together, even if we have to defeat Liu Bei again, Cao Cao won't stand a chance against us now"** Ling Tong said almost absentmindedly**

"I hope you're right"** Gan Ning said**

**Sun Quan came over to them, **"Lu Kyoko, Ling Tong... I have something to request of you two"

**AN: This chap took a while, I hit a total blank spot after Zhu Ran's fire attack, I don't know if this chap is any good but please R&R anyway**


	15. Chap 15: Sun Quan's Request

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (EXCEPT Lu Kyoko and Jia Li)**

**AN: Big thanks to my most loyal reviewer ShadowingPassion9532! Who I think has reviewed every chapter of this story, I wrote this scene which I think is pretty sweet and I hope you think so too**

**Chapter 15: Sun Quan's Request**

**Sun Quan gestured for Ling Tong to come over to him, he did and this left the other officers with confused mumblings and Lu Kyoko could hear the rumours being passed around her already, she shared a confused glance with Gan Ning, what could her lord want with Ling Tong and her... She watched them, a slight fear rose up and she tried her best to push it down, after everything she'd been though over the last few weeks she couldn't stand the thought of her lord and friend Sun Quan trying to spilt them apart, she saw a surprised look appear on Ling Tong's face, she had seen that look too many times lately for her liking... but what else could be surprising for him now? **

**Ling Tong couldn't believe what he'd just heard** "Are you serious?"

**Sun Quan nodded** "I am completely serious, are you reluctant?"

**Ling Tong thought for a few moments** 'Am I reluctant? After what he just asked me to do... well only in a normal way, it's pretty important and big but... what am I thinking? I'd do anything for Lu Kyoko'** Ling Tong shook his head** "No, I'll do it"

**Sun Quan smiled, he nodded and dismissed Ling Tong, passing something to him but nobody else saw what it was, he could see the inquisitive looks and the questions but Ling Tong kept his silence, and Sun Quan was grateful for it, he didn't need the entire army getting excited over a pointless matter before Ling Tong had discussed it with Lu Kyoko. He turned back to the messenger and asked him to request that Liu Bei be at Jian Ye tomorrow morning and bring whoever he wished, however Sun Quan hoped he would bring Sun Shang Xiang, he hadn't seen his sister in ages and he remembered that his little sister and Lu Kyoko were very good friends, she'd be happy to see her as well, he distinctly remembered Lu Kyoko avoiding her at Yi Ling even though she had tried to see Lu Kyoko.**

**Ling Tong re took his place beside Lu Kyoko, he could feel the generals and even the soldiers curious stares almost burning into him, but he saw Lu Kyoko's curious glance and met her eyes, he didn't know how he felt about Sun Quan's request but he saw her face soften** "I'll tell you when we get back"** Ling Tong whispered to her, she nodded and Ling Tong saw Gan Ning's curious look, he shrugged his shoulders slightly.**

**The way back was quiet, Gan Ning was surprised at Ling Tong's sudden quietness** 'What the hell does Sun Quan want Ling Tong to do?! Last time I saw him this quiet was the day he met Lu Kyoko... well according to some gossip from Master Lu Meng he was considerably louder that night...'** Gan **

**Ning resisted a snicker at the memory, he remembered Lu Meng's face when he told him** 'Typical big brother'** Gan Ning thought.**

**Soon they were back at Jian Ye and as soon as Xiao Qiao dismounted her horse she found her sister's arms around her neck** "Oof!... Hi Da"** Xiao Qiao returned the hug and they let go, Da Qiao even greeted Lu Kyoko with a hug who seemed more comfortable now than she had been at any point fighting the Shu army Ling Tong noticed, he could vaguely remember Sun Quan telling him that she had avoided his sister as if her life depended on it, but he remembered that they had been extremely good friends and very close.**

**Ling Tong dismounted and walked over to Lu Kyoko, he cleared his throat and gestured with his head, they walked away to an empty hallway, which hadn't been hard to find since almost everyone was in the plaza.**

"What did Lord Sun Quan want?"** Lu Kyoko asked**

**Ling Tong scratched his head** 'What am I going to say?' **He cleared his throat again** "I'm not really sure how to say this... and it was quite embarrassing... our lord's request and all"

"Ling Tong... What's going on?"

"Okay"** Ling Tong sat her down on a bench and sat down beside her, he held her hand and looked at it** "Well to start off with he... he asked how we were, and I told him about the stone sentinel maze... what happened and what was said"** He paused, seeing her face** "It's alright, he was cool, and then he said... this surprised me even more, well it was more of a recommendation that... that- that we--"

**He felt Lu Kyoko's fingers on his lips** "Calm down, you're just rambling, take some deep breaths or whatever it takes to get yourself, well normal, and then tell me"

**Ling Tong knew she was right and he didn't want it to come out wrong, he took hold of her other hand as well, he took some deep breaths and he swallowed, hard, then he looked up into her eyes, but couldn't meet them for long.** "Okay... Okay well Sun Quan suggested that... well if you don't want to you don't it's not an order... but... well what do you think Lu Meng meant when he said he supported us?"

"How did you know he said that?"** She pulled his face up to look at her, but she figured that either Gan Ning or Lu Xun had told him, she shook her head** "Anyway... I don't know, but I think I'm just glad that he wasn't completely freaked out, you know being next door to your room for all those months"

**Ling Tong fought laughing but it turned into a cough,** "Well... as it turns out, he kind of wanted... more from us"

**She looked at him, disbelief on her face** "Seriously? Lu Meng?"

**Ling Tong nodded** "In fact, he seemed to know that he... wouldn't be coming back from Fan Castle, he requested to Sun Quan that I... well... can you honestly not see where I'm going with this?"

**She dared to think that she did know where he was going, but she didn't want to get her hopes up,** 'I love him'** She thought, but she shook her head.**

**Ling Tong took a deep breath** 'This is it'** He thought and knelt down on the floor beside her,** "I was hoping you would have figured it out..."** He cleared his throat slightly** "Well... He requested that we... well I, propose to you, so..."** He brought out the box Sun Quan had given to him earlier and opened it.**

**Lu Kyoko couldn't believe what she was hearing, Ling Tong was proposing to her... And at her brother's request? She felt a sudden desire to tease him** "Well if you're doing this at my late brother's request... then would that be against your own will?"** She shot him a cheeky smile and tilted her head.**

**He laughed slightly,** "Well of course not... What about it?"

**She held out her hand and he placed the ring on her hand** "Yes, of course!"

**Ling Tong smiled widely, then he kissed her, still kneeling down, praying that nobody walked into the corridor right now, he sat down on the bench again, held her hands and stared into her eyes, and the almost endless happiness that seemed to be shining from them, he leaned forward and kissed her gently, then he kissed each of her hands just as gently as he had her lips, then he moved some hair away from her face and he held his face by her neck.**

"I love you"** He whispered to her.**

**She loved when he kissed her, but even Ling Tong had never kissed her that gently before.** "I love you more"** She whispered back. Personally she found it a little strange, their second declaration of love and it coincided with their engagement.**

"That's not possible"** Ling Tong kissed her neck and hugged her then he broke apart. **"Maybe we should go find the others... I thought I should tell you first, I'm weird like that"** He teased.**

**She hit him lightly, Then he stood up and they walked hand in hand to the plaza, but then suddenly Lu Kyoko grew afraid, and it wasn't because of the engagement, now suddenly she afraid for Ling Tong's life, she had to talk to Gan Ning, she loved Ling Tong but Gan Ning knew everything about her and her life, always had done they were best friends.**

'He'll find out, I know he will, I can still remember all those years ago and that was the worst few months of my entire life... But he won't kill Ling Tong, or he'll kill me with him!"

**AN: Okay so short compared the last chapter but I hope I created a good enough twist... I know it sounds like I've given Lu Kyoko a fairly rubbish life, abandoned, pirate and something in between, hmm but what? : P**


	16. Chap 16: A Dance For Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (EXCEPT Lu Kyoko and Jia Li)**

**AN: Okay slow updates because my internet went down and I've started on another story which will come soon... Also didn't help that my laptop had to be sent back five times and in the end I got a new one, woo! Lol, ok, next chapter... Seriously guys, stop throwing things at me here it is!**

**Chapter 16: A Dance For Love**

**Ling Tong took Lu Kyoko by the hand and led her towards the plaza, when they got there they saw it was mostly empty compared to before but he could see Gan Ning and Sun Quan in the centre along with Xiao Qiao and Da Qiao, Lu Kyoko found it strange that Da Qiao was out after spending recent years in mourning for Sun Ce.**

**Gan Ning was talking to Sun Quan and the Two Qiaos when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder, he turned around and saw Ling Tong and Lu Kyoko, he was holding her hand and they were both smiling, he looked over to Sun Quan and saw him smiling slightly too** "What's going on?"

**Ling Tong heard Lu Kyoko clear her throat, he looked at her and back to Gan Ning** "Well…"** He saw Lu Kyoko raise her left hand and next thing he knew Xiao Qiao had her arms wrapped around them both** "That's so great for you guys!"** Da Qiao was smiling and joined in, Ling Tong freed his hand and Gan Ning high fived and he joined the hug for a second.**

**Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao let go and pulled Lu Kyoko a bit away from them and started questioning her and looking at the ring. Gan Ning turned to Sun Quan** "You knew that was going to happen didn't you?"

"Well it was left in recommendation, I just… gave it a nudge"** Sun Quan said and gestured on the word 'nudge'**

"It was you who told me about it"** Ling Tong said and placed his hands on his hips, Sun Quan and Gan Ning just laughed. Xiao Qiao was holding Lu Kyoko's hand and looking at the ring** "Wow... it's so pretty!"

"I think this calls for a celebration"** Sun Quan said, Ling Tong noticed a glance between him and Lu Kyoko, she looked worried, and Ling Tong felt a pang of jealousy, did Sun Quan know something that he didn't? But Ling Tong knew how paranoid he was about his relationship with Lu Kyoko, and how protective he was of her, he still couldn't believe that he'd got over the idea of Gan Ning and Lu Kyoko when they were younger, but he quickly pushed the idea out of his mind when he felt anger rise instead of the jealousy.**

**He was brought from his thoughts when he felt something touch his hand, he blinked a few times and looked to his side, Lu Kyoko had linked her hand through his, he smiled at her and they small crowd eventually dispersed, however, Ling Tong did notice that Lu Kyoko was being considerably quieter, he wanted to know why but he didn't want to bring up anything painful to remember like he had last time he had been curious, so he kept his silence but vowed to find out somehow. Ling Tong's room was closer to the entrance then hers so they parted at his door, he watched her walk away for a few moments before going into his room and closing the door, he sat down on his bed and lost himself in thought.**

**Lu Kyoko's Head Handmaiden Mai Shan had just put the finishing touches to her hairstyle, the two had been friends ever since she had come to Wu and Lu Kyoko always confided in her, knowing that she could find out anything that anyone said in the castle, then she bent down to her level and said **"You look beautiful my lady" **Lu Kyoko smiled timidly, she didn't usually dress like her mother would dress her, and she wasn't used to being complimented either** "Thank you Mai Shan"** Mai Shan knew how embarrassed she got when she dressed up,** "Don't worry Kyoko"** Lu Kyoko turned to look at her and smiled, then there was a knock on the door, Mai Shan smiled at Lu Kyoko once more before turning towards the door, Lu Kyoko took a deep breath and took a look at her reflection, Mai Shan really did good work, but she knew that she'd be better off with the Two Qiaos than with Lu Kyoko or Sun Shang Xiang as they frequently dressed up, whilst the latter two were both tomboy warriors, although Lu Kyoko did notice that Sun Shang Xiang had become more girly since she'd been married to Liu Bei, it was footsteps that got her attention again, she turned around and saw Gan Ning there, dressed up as opposed to his new armour** "Ning?"** Gan Ning heard the surprise in her voice.** "You know what I'm going to say"** She looked down at the floor and then she felt Gan Ning's hand.**

**Ling Tong was all dressed up, he didn't like it but he would easily put up with it for Lu Kyoko, when he approached Lu Kyoko's door he saw that the door was ajar and he heard Lu Kyoko's agitated voice, and then a deeper one, trying to calm her, and he recognised it as Gan Ning's, he felt his heart sink and he opened the door slowly, he could that the spark in Lu Kyoko's eyes was just pure anger, but what got his attention was that Gan Ning's hand was under her chin, raising it up to look at him, Ling Tong cleared his throat, they both turned to look at the door, Gan Ning quickly removed his hand and excused himself, Ling Tong then saw that the furious look in Lu Kyoko's eyes calmed down, back to their usual shine, she stood up and cleared her throat quietly and he saw the worry in her movements** "I know what that must have looked like and---"

**Ling Tong had cleared the room in two steps and pulled Lu Kyoko into a kiss, then he let her go** "If you were going to leave me for Gan Ning, I know you, you'd have done it by now"** He no longer had any fears about Gan Ning, but the look he'd seen her and Sun Quan share still lingered in his mind, but she laughed** "Yeah you know me too well"** Ling Tong then laughed** "Come on, let's go"** She smiled and bit the bottom of her lip, and he knew just why, but as he was admiring her figure she raised her eyebrows** "Never seen you like this before... you look.... I can't even think of a word"** Her smile grew wider, she was wearing a red, sleeveless, low-cut dress which showed off her figure fantastically, and her hair had been adorned with the Sacred Headdress, part of her old armour, and various red flowers,** "Well I hope the end of the sentence is good"** Ling Tong raised his eyebrows** "Oh believe me... It's good"** She smiled and linked her arm through his, and he led her out of her room.**

**The whole celebration passed quite quickly until the feast, and then an envoy, dressed in red, sprinted into the room and over to Sun Quan, he indicated to Lu Xun and Lu Kyoko and they left the room, Ling Tong and Gan Ning exchanged curious, yet anxious, glances, Gan Ning moved up the table and took Lu Kyoko's now empty place** "I don't understand... He did this for you and Kyoko, why would he pull her out?"** Ling Tong understood his point, he could see Gan Ning visible relief when he turned to him and spoke** "You know what gets me? That envoy was dressed in red, but he was from Shu"** Gan Ning looked surprised** "How do you know that? Think it's a trap"** He looked around and then back to his friend** "I doubt it, Liu Bei's not stupid, but I could see the crest on his clothing... I'll be damned if Sun Quan, Lu Xun and Kyoko all missed it"

**Gan Ning nodded** "Listen, Tong, about earlier..."** Ling Tong fought a small laugh, he'd been anticipating this** "Don't worry about it Ning"** He looked relieved, then the main door into the hall opened, Sun Quan entered at the head with Liu Bei beside him, and many Shu officers beside him, Lu Xun was with Zhuge Liang and Lu Kyoko was with Sun Shang Xiang, Ling Tong almost smiled, he remembered Yi Ling and how Lu Kyoko had avoided her, but now both of them looked much more comfortable, and it didn't take the Shu crowd long to disperse and join in with the Wu army, the Two Qiaos also welcomed Sun Shang Xiang back and made the women warriors of Shu welcome. After a short while of stories, Ling Tong managed to steal away Lu Kyoko from the group and they started dancing.** "Do you realise that I've been here in Wu for a year?"** She said, he was quiet for a moment, but then he smiled broadly** "Wow... A year today? Already? That was fast"** Ling Tong then looked over to Sun Quan who was talking quickly to Liu Bei, Lu Xun and Zhuge Liang** 'Shame'** Ling Tong thought** 'He seemed to be enjoying himself for a change... But there'll be plenty of time for that after we've conquered the land'** Then Zhuge Liang looked towards them and locked eyes with Ling Tong, he had to fight back the shudder that was threatening to rise up his spine, there was something about Zhuge Liang that freaked him out, especially after the Stone Sentinel Maze, but then he realised he had something infinitely more interesting than Zhuge Liang, and it was right by his side.**

**He looked back at Lu Kyoko, only to see the top of her head, how he had not noticed that her head was against his chest he didn't know, and to Ling Tong, even with Zhuge Liang's occasional glances making his almost shudder, the rest of the night passed in a blur.**

**It was only the cold feeling that Ling Tong had felt that had been emitted from Zhuge Liang that kept him awake while Lu Kyoko slept in his arms, when he was finally about to drift off to sleep himself he felt Lu Kyoko twitch, normally he'd think nothing of it, she quite often twitched in her sleep, it was only because her breathing quickened and he heard, what sounded like, a frightened mumbling, and Ling Tong knew she was having a nightmare... She'd had them before, but Ling Tong knew that this time, it was different, darker, and it actually made him feel afraid... Afraid for her, and then he heard a name, a name which almost made him feel sick, but the way she used it, didn't make him feel jealousy like he would have thought... He felt sheer hatred.**


	17. Chap 17: The Nightmare Continues

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (EXCEPT Lu Kyoko and Jia Li)**

**AN: Not going to babble here but huge thanks to ShadowingPassion for reviewing so often, and thanks to everyone who has reviewed, especially FleetingSparrow and QiaoGurl and Merry Christmas to everyone!**

**Chapter 17: The Nightmare Continues **

**She became more restless as the seconds ticked by, Ling Tong actually had to grab her wrists and pin them to the bed to prevent her from hitting him, but he hadn't realised that in the year they'd known each other, she had always hid her true strength from him, she managed to free her wrists and grab hold of his wrists, hard, and she dug her nails into his skin, she done it before in the heat of a moment on his back, but this time it was more painful, and he hated it, he resisted groaning in pain so he simply winced, but he knew that if he didn't wake her up she'd only draw blood soon. He felt her grip becoming even stronger and she effectively pinned him down against the bed, any other situation and he probably wouldn't have minded, **"Kyoko! Kyoko, wake up!"

**She opened her eyes and all he saw was fear, she quickly gasped, released her grip on his wrists, and sat up facing away from him, her breath became deeper but didn't steady out, if anything it became ragged, Ling Tong sat up and placed his hand on her bare shoulder, she didn't flinch away but she didn't turn towards him either, and in a sense that hurt him more** "I'm... I'm-I'm so sorry Tong, I-I didn't...I didn't mean to hurt you"** She said in-between breaths; he could have sworn she was on the verge of tears** "I don't care, so long as you're okay... Are you?"** She shook her head** "No... And I wish you could help me"** Ling Tong was confused** "Why can't I help you? And what does..."** He couldn't bring himself to say his name** "He... Have to do with it?"** She half turned her head towards him, he could see the tears in her eyes, Ling Tong adjusted himself so that he was right behind her and he wrapped one of his arms protectively around her, he heard her sniff and clear her throat** "You know a lot about my life, or lack of it anyway... But you still don't know everything..."** Ling Tong looked at her in the vanity which was beside his bed; he'd had it moved into his room just for her in the mornings, she wasn't looking into it, she was watching her feet which were pulled up under her on the bed** "Ning knows... Sun Quan does as well doesn't he?"** This caused her to look into the vanity at him** "Yes he does... How did you know he knew?"** Ling Tong decided to be honest** "I could tell, in the way you two looked at each other, when we went back into the plaza after I proposed to you"

**She gave a small laugh** "You're more observant than I thought"** Then she looked back down at her feet** "I have to do some things, I'll fill you in later though"** Then she removed Ling Tong's arms and stood up and dressed into her armour and picked up her brothers spear and then went over to the door, she opened it, just enough to fit through, and looked back at Ling Tong** "For what it's worth, right now, I'm sorry"** Then she left, closing the door behind her... And Ling Tong felt his heart go with her.**

**Ling Tong lay back on his bed, on her side, and all he could smell was her on the sheets and the pillows, even on himself, and he'd never missed her this much before, she'd said there was still more to her life, something that her and Gan Ning had missed out, something dark, and he could guess that she didn't particularly want him to know, and he then wondered... Where was the connection with Zhang Liao? He thought back to when she was asleep, the way she had said his name, it wasn't in the way she said his name in her sleep... It been said in a way to make him worry, but then he thought back to He Fei, Ling Tong HAD noticed a connection between the two of them, but maybe it was in a different way to what he thought. Ling Tong looked out of his window, it was still dark, still many hours off dawn yet... He'd feel bad for it later but he had to talk to Gan Ning, he had to know... The other half of the story... The half she'd successfully managed to keep from him, what was it about their engagement that had set her off** 'Maybe she's just nervous'** Ling Tong hoped, but he knew that talking with someone would hopefully make him better.**

**Ling Tong sighed and had to take several deep breaths before he gave himself the motivation to stand up and get dressed, but then, as he walked out into the corridor, now it sheer curiosity and worry, that gave him the motivation... To protect her, at all and any costs, he no longer cared about himself; all he wanted was the happiness and safety of his new fiancée.**

**Ling Tong approached Gan Ning's door, and knocked, but there was no answer, and then he realised, if Gan Ning was one of the few that knew, then surely she'd have gone to him, Ling Tong was surprised that that didn't bother him as much as he thought it would, but he had to find them, the curiosity was now so intense he thought he'd be overwhelmed by now.**

**Gan Ning hadn't hid how surprised he'd been when Lu Kyoko showed up at his door when the moon was still shining bright in the sky, the first thing he'd assumed was that she'd had a falling out with Ling Tong, but it was her eyes that gave away the seriousness of the matter, currently Gan Ning was sitting at the bottom of a tree in one of the private gardens, her favourite one, while she was pacing back and forth in front of him** "So he doesn't know about that part of your life?"** Gan Ning asked her, hoping this time he'd get an answer, she stopped pacing, but didn't look towards him** "No, he doesn't"** Then she continued pacing**

**Gan Ning knew what to say, he just wasn't sure how she'd react, she'd either agree, break down into tears or kick him in his teeth, personally he was hoping for the first option as the second two didn't really appeal to him** "Kyoko, maybe if you told him about it... He'd understand then"

**Again, she stopped pacing but didn't look at him** "It's strange, I want him to know everything, and I don't want secrets from him, if anything he has to know as this involves him greatly but..."** And once again, carried on pacing**

"You wish he wasn't involved... That you don't want him to know about that particular era of your life... I can understand, it's hardly the best thing you've ever done, or he's ever done for that matter"

**Lu Kyoko knew he's hit the nail right on the head... somehow, even though it didn't make sense she could make sense of it... He had to know, he wanted to know, she just didn't want him to know, she didn't want to relive the pain, and she knew he'd respect that, but still... he had to know.**

**Lu Kyoko stopped pacing, and finally looked towards Gan Ning** "Whether I want to or not... I have to tell him, he knows it involves Zhang Liao and if we're going into war with Wei..."

**Suddenly, something dawned on Gan Ning** "That's what you're worried about" **Lu Kyoko tilted her head curiously, and bit her lip, but not in the good nervous way** "That Zhang Liao's going to find out... Kyoko, he's not going to remember his promise"

"He will.... I know he will... He knows already"

"How do you know he knows?"** Gan Ning asked, he assumed it was just paranoia**

"Ning... Turn around..."** And it was then he heard fear, hatred, pain and anger in her voice, all in those three damning words**

**Ling Tong went to the only other person he knew he could trust with this, even though he knew that waking up Sun Quan this early in the morning could never be good, taking in a deep breath he knocked on the door**

"Come in"** He noticed that Sun Quan's voice didn't even have a hint of tiredness in it, Ling Tong entered the room and saw his lord at his desk, still with Liu Bei, both were looking agitated and tired, but none of came through in either of their voices, and Ling Tong had no doubt it was about the Wei invasion, and he could only guess that there'd been a disagreement** "Sorry my lords, I'll return later"

"No Ling Tong, stay, and talk to your lord, I think we need to continue this conversation in the morning anyway"** Liu Bei said, stood up and bowed to Sun Quan, who bowed in return, and then left the room, Ling Tong bowed slightly to him when he walked past. Sun Quan rubbed his eyes and then stood up,** "So Ling Tong, what's bothering you?"

**It was then Ling Tong realised he didn't have anything prepared, and he had no idea how much he knew** "Okay... It's about Lu Kyoko"

**Sun Quan seemed to catch on instantly** "Ah, I thought you'd have gone to Gan Ning myself, but I'm not complaining, okay... Sit down Ling Tong"** He gestured to the empty chair at the table which Liu Bei had just been occupying, Ling Tong sat down in the seat, Sun Quan was quiet for a few moments, and he rested his arms on the table and his head on his fists, looking straight ahead of him at the wall**

"Okay Ling Tong, what I'm about to tell you must not be repeated to anyone who doesn't know about.... the particular past that Lu Kyoko has had"** Sun Quan took a deep breath, but he still wasn't looking at Ling Tong** "Right... Well how much do you know, I don't want to repeat heard information"

**Ling Tong knew a lot, but he decided to shorten it** "I know everything from after she was rescued by Gan Ning"

**Sun Quan nodded, but his eyes took on a dark hint** "Then you've heard the better part of her life... I take you know about her parents"** He looked over to Ling Tong and he nodded** "They were killed bandits when she was 10"** Sun Quan looked back to the wall, obviously satisfied with his response** "You don't know what her parents did then?"** But Ling Tong knew that it wasn't a question, obviously Sun Quan knew he had no idea** "Her mother was actually a lady, she's still in Wu territory, her father remarried after a messy divorce and she was a shrine maid in the local temple, her father was a bodyguard to a high ranking officer in the Han, when they were killed Lu Kyoko ran, trying to find Lu Meng, but she didn't get far until the bandits caught up with her, they planned on taking her to an auction abroad, but before they got to the docks they were attacked by a band of pirates and she was captured and taken aboard their ship... Got everything so far?"** Sun Quan paused to ask, Ling Tong nodded, he felt completely unable to speak** "Good, anyway, this one particular pirate took a strong liking to Lu Kyoko, for a while he protected her from the other pirates as she was too young... But eventually, as she was growing up and getting stronger and more beautiful, he took her himself, forcing her into new things"** Ling Tong couldn't stop the look of horror on his face, and Sun Quan saw it** "That's not even the worst part, she was on the verge of running away, she was only 13 at this point, and then their ship was raided, and she was captured again, this time she was fortunate enough to run into Gan Ning, who helped her... I take it you know what happened"** Ling Tong simply nodded, and Sun Quan remembered what had happened earlier in the year and decided to press on** "It wasn't for love, she never realised it, but I know from Gan Ning... He was building her confidence, and it worked well, and he taught her fight and eventually she came to Wu after Xia Kou"** Ling Tong remembered the battle all too well**

**But it still hadn't fully answered his question and then he realised something** "You've missed something out" **Sun Quan looked at him surprised, **"You know more than I thought... Yes, I have"** But now he seemed more reluctant to divulge information** "After Gan Ning took her away from him, that pirate swore revenge, that she was his, and his only... That he had a rightful claim to her, if you will, they both knew, and that's why she's worried about you right now, that you'll be killed"

**Then Ling Tong suddenly realised the connection, but he knew he'd never find a way to believe it, he spoke his fear** "The pirate..."** Sun Quan looked towards him** "Is Zhang Liao... Isn't he?"** Sun Quan looked surprised but Ling Tong saw something in his lord's eyes that made him know that it was true** "And he's going to come after me... When he hears that Lu Kyoko is to be mine forever?"** Sun Quan nodded gravely; Ling Tong almost smiled** "Let him try to take her away from me!"** Sun Quan was hoping that that was what he was going to say, and smiled himself, then suddenly, a fully armoured, angry Zhou Tai burst into the room** "My lord! You're safe!"** Sun Quan couldn't hold back his surprise** "Zhou Tai? What's happening?!"

"Wei have invaded us! We are trying our best and Shu are fighting valiantly but we fear the their numbers and the ambushes may be too much to handle, we may need to leave Jian Ye until it's safe for you"

**Ling Tong stood up** "They're not here for our lord, but if they got the chance I doubt they'll pass it up"** He looked at Sun Quan** "Leave with Zhou Tai... I need to sort this out"** Sun Quan nodded, while Zhou Tai was looking a little confused, but Sun Quan, who was still in his armour picked up his sword and followed Zhou Tai out of the room, Ling Tong left as well, closing the door behind him and sprinted back towards his room, he went inside carefully, checking Zhang Liao wasn't waiting for him, and picked up his spear, and then sprinted towards the gardens, only praying that Lu Kyoko and Gan Ning were safer than he was thinking they were.**


	18. Chap 18: Enter Zhang Liao!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (EXCEPT Lu Kyoko and Jia Li)**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys; I swear you're my inspiration for this... okay next chap... He's back... and pissed off! **Sorry for delay! Laptop deleted this chapter so many times! I've had to write this 3 times! So yeah... here it is... finally...

**Also the FanFiction glitch didn't help, and the internet went down in my area! Damn technology hates me! Anyway, please R&R as always (looks at SP intently) **If I don't get one off her then I'll cry! Lol, oj, but seriously any and all of my faithful reviewers (or indeed any new reviewers) please come and review this! Okay now I'm sounding quite whiny so I'll stop talking and let you read chapter 18! Just BTW before I start writing, I know my grammar is absolutely awful! And I make typos a lot but I'm getting better now I hope, hehe :P

Thanks loads to Rian Gonzles for the review. That actually made me write for this again, thanks! :D

Also, ugh ANGRY! Was going to upload it when I was on holiday, but my little portable internet USB thingy wouldn't let me go on Fanfiction! Fuming! Ugh, anyway, next chapter!

**Chapter 18: Enter Zhang Liao!**

**Ling Tong was running as fast as his legs would carry him, but he was starting to tire after a few minutes and slowed down to conserve his strength, then he heard a war cry... a very familiar war cry, and he sprinted towards it.**

**...** _"Ning... Turn around"_

**Gan Ning was now back to back with Lu Kyoko, fighting off Wei soldiers, he was just glad he'd picked up his weapons, Zhang Liao had launched an ambush on Wu, with Xiahou Dun and Jia Li at his sides, he was taking quick glances every so often to look for Zhang Liao, he knew he liked the idea of him only slightly more than he did Ling Tong, frankly, in a battle, even if by any chance they'd be on the same side, he didn't trust Zhang Liao out of his sight.**

**Zhang Liao was circling the Gan Ning and Lu Kyoko, they were back to back and faring well considering they'd been snuck up on, but he was only using them, he knew who he was waiting for, and he knew that it was the same person that Lu Kyoko and Gan Ning hoped wouldn't come, but, even amongst the fighting, he heard footsteps, running in the direction towards him, and he could tell by the speed and distance between each step, that it was Ling Tong. He joined the circle around them, and raised his spear slightly, to show that he was joining in, he saw Lu Kyoko tense, and Zhang Liao knew that he's have to kill both Gan Ning and Ling Tong if he knew that he had a full claim to Lu Kyoko... Zhang Liao wasn't being himself, he never actually pictured himself going after Lu Kyoko, but ever since he'd seen her at He Fei, he'd fought against her, he'd foolishly let his mind wander, and now, he needed her, not wanted her, needed her... He'd known that she'd never marry him from his common sense, but kill the others who could marry her, all two of them, and her hand for marriage, would go to him, he'd force her to marry him if he had too, but he knew that eventually she would see him the way he had always hoped she would... He'd been working on it since He Fei and was determined not to fail... He met Lu Kyoko's glare and then jumped forward, spear ready.**

**Ling Tong looked through the gardens as he ran passed them and eventually saw the 'Blossom Garden', Lu Kyoko's favourite and saw her and Gan Ning in the centre if it, back to back, fighting off Wei soldiers, normally he would have left them to it and tried to protect the rest of the castle, while looking for his new enemy, he knew they could handle a few soldiers, but he stopped dead, when he saw Zhang Liao, and when he looked over and concentrated he saw him fighting Lu Kyoko, while the soldiers made a block so that Gan Ning couldn't get to her no matter how many soldiers he killed, and Ling Tong could see that it was infuriating him. Ling Tong jumped over the wall separating the castle's corridor from the garden, not bothering with the path, and ran towards them.**

**Zhang Liao was impressed with how well she wielded Lu Meng's spear, he thought it would have been far too heavy for her. It was only another thing about her that impressed him, she was not only beautiful and smart but a highly skilled fighter, he knew that his guards were holding off Gan Ning and he shouted in frustration. Zhang Liao smiled and turned his attention back to Lu Kyoko, he swung his spear at her several times, feeling slightly relieved when she expertly blocked each one, but he feigned a blow to her left shoulder and struck her right foot with the blunt end of his spear, and then hit her with the blunt end in the stomach, it was fairly hard, but it was as hard as he dared hit her, even if she could have taken it. The idea of him cutting her with his weapon didn't really appeal to him, the blow had been a dirty trick but the force had knocked her on the ground, and had winded her with her weapon out of her hands, closer to Gan Ning than her, he went to knock her unconscious, so she wouldn't be able to put up a fight, but a spear was suddenly in the way, he looked slightly to his right and saw the man he'd been waiting for since He Fei, Ling Tong, and he laughed evilly.**

**Ling Tong was tired from all the running he'd done but when he saw Zhang Liao floor Lu Kyoko, her weapon had gone near to Gan Ning, the worried look on her face reminded him of his promise to himself:**

"_**To protect her, at all and any costs"**_

'And that's what I'm going to do'** Ling Tong thought, fury filled him, and that gave him strength** 'I WILL protect her... No matter what!'** He heard Zhang Liao laugh and Ling Tong swung his spear in the air, and they both jumped to the side away from Lu Kyoko, neither of them wanted her to get hurt.**

**Lu Kyoko had waited for Zhang Liao's spear to knock her unconscious, but another spear blocked it with a mighty 'clang' and she saw Ling Tong, she was about to call out to him, but Zhang Liao laughed and they both jumped away from her and started attacking each other, Lu Kyoko quickly kicked the Wei soldier, that was running towards her, in his groin and when he buckled over she raised her leg again and brought her heel into the back of his head, she heard a sickening crack but ignored it and quickly jumped to her feet and had to promptly kick another two soldiers in their faces. She wasn't that strong without her weapons, especially not after being ambushed and not in the right frame of mind she always achieved before a battle. **

**After beating several more soldiers she managed to get her spear from the floor, she shared a smile with Gan Ning, and they started killing the remainder of Zhang Liao's troops, but a mighty cry of pain caught her attention... It wasn't Zhang Liao's.**

**Gan Ning heard the cry as well, and he quickly glanced over, Zhang Liao's spear was in Ling Tong's thigh, Gan Ning saw a soldier try to sneak up on Lu Kyoko while she was distracted and he killed him, but now there were no more troops, Zhang Liao was now heavily outnumbered, **'Even if he manages to kill Ling Tong he won't have the strength to kill me as well... And even then I doubt that Lu Kyoko would leave Wu without a fight'** He thought, trying to be optimistic, but the look on Lu Kyoko's face reminded him of Fan Castle, when her elder brother, Lu Meng, had died in her arms, he could see the tears in her eyes, they were a mix of sadness and fury, and suddenly Fan Castle came back to him.**

**Lu Kyoko and Lu Meng's voices:**

"_... brother, if you knew you were ill then why did you take to the battlefield?"_

"_Because I would prefer to die here, on the battlefield in my sister's arms, then you beside my bed"_

_**Gan Ning couldn't help it, he had to turn around. Lu Meng closed his eyes and his hand dropped, the tears escaped from her eyes and she bent her head down into his chest**__ "Brother? No!"__** Gan Ning tapped Lu Xun and they went to Lu Meng's body**_

**Her grief-stricken face, and then he thought back to when he thought that they had irrevocably broken up, just before He Fei, all because of him:**

_**Gan Ning and Jia Li were looking at the two, he had gone to her yesterday and told her what had happened and she was angry with him as well, but at least they had made up easily, Gan Ning doubted he'd have Ling Tong's trust again...**__ 'Maybe someday'__** Gan Ning thought optimistically. He got on his horse and saw Lu Kyoko do the same but she trotted beside Lu Meng,**__ "It looks strange"__** He heard Jia Li comment**__ "Them not being together"_

"_Maybe we were just used to it"__** She suggested**_

"_Maybe"__** Gan Ning reluctantly agreed**_

**And in that moment, Gan Ning knew he never wanted to see her face that sad ever again, and he didn't even love her... anymore, but her crying face broke his heart as well. **

**Lu Kyoko saw the state her new fiancé was in, and she felt tears in her eyes, but they weren't there just because she was sad and afraid... But because she angry, she knew she wasn't thinking straight but she ran for Zhang Liao, weapon raised** 'Bastard!'** She thought** 'He's ruined my life once! I won't stand by and let him do it again!'

**Zhang Liao was about to deliver the killing blow to Ling Tong, if he hadn't have been so sure that it would have upset Lu Kyoko that much he would have killed him very slowly, but, for Lu Kyoko's sake, he would make it quick. But when he raised his weapon he felt a foot hit his jaw from the side, he immediately assumed it to be Gan Ning and had to stop his reflexes when he realised that the foot was too small for Gan Ning, and the force behind it, although great, wasn't as strong as Gan Ning's or Ling Tong's who, in Zhang Liao's personal opinion, had the best aim and strongest force behind his kicks than anyone he'd ever duelled again.**

**Zhang Liao stumbled when he got kicked; he was getting fed up of his jaw being such a target for kicks, but he quickly regained his composure and faced her, while Ling Tong dropped to his knees. Gan Ning quickly grabbed Ling Tong and pulled him away from Zhang Liao, Gan Ning felt that Lu Kyoko could handle herself.**

**Zhang Liao stood up, spat out some blood, he'd bitten his tongue hard when he'd been kicked and rubbed his jaw, which was already red and swollen. Then he raised his spear** "Never thought I'd be fighting you again"** Zhang Liao stated, referring to the battle when Gan Ning had rescued her from his ship, she had helped Gan Ning in the fight. Lu Kyoko knew that Ling Tong, if he was paying attention, would be the only one who didn't understand.**

"I did think I'd fight you again, I was hoping that I'd never see you again to be honest"** She admitted** "But I didn't think it would be quite under these circumstances"** Zhang Liao looked pissed off now, he hadn't wanted that answer. He took a deep breath to compose his thoughts** "I saved your life... I made you kid, and I can destroy you just as easily"

"I didn't ask you to! And you didn't get a walk in the garden with me, not like all those other whores"** Ling Tong's paranoia thought he heard a hint of jealousy, but he replayed her voice, it was purely anger, not jealousy** "And you didn't make me Zhang Liao... You did destroy me... in mind, body and spirit... I didn't have any confidence, any joy, until I met Gan Ning! He actually helped me; you did nothing apart from use me for your own sick pleasures!"

**He hadn't been expecting, he'd known she'd had some physical, and emotional trauma when she had been with her** 'Did I actually just rape her to prevent the others from doing so?'** Zhang Liao wondered, but the thought didn't linger in his mind long.** "Even if that be the case, I still have my claim over you Lu Kyoko. No matter whether I made you or broke you I was still first"

**Lu Kyoko couldn't stand listening to this guy anymore. Just because he raped her a few times when she was 13 he thought it meant the he had the first choice to marry her, and that infuriated her.** "6 years... 6 years it's taken me to get over the trauma... I won't go through it again!"**Lu Kyoko quickly raised her spear and, as Zhang Liao had been edging closer to her, it sliced a rather thick line from his neck to his chin, blood starting coming out of the wound. Zhang Liao looked at her furiously and then jumped forward, and the duel began.**

**Gan Ning had been bandaging Ling Tong up, and by the time the conversation was over he could stand again, he couldn't believe all he'd just heard, he had no doubt in his mind that it would all be true though.**

**Ling Tong raised his spear** "Tong! Are you insane?!"** He heard Gan Ning whisper urgently into his ear** "Perhaps... but being sane is no fun at all"** He glared in Zhang Liao's direction** 'And I won't let him touch her again'** He silently vowed **'This ends now!'** He thought.**

**Ling Tong intervened when the two warriors became sufficiently far apart and then swung his spear at Zhang Liao, he was caught completely off guard and it connected with his stomach. He groaned loudly in pain. Lu Kyoko, respecting the one-on-one duelling rules, backed off to where Gan Ning was standing, both of his blood stained daggers drawn, ready to fight for his best friends, Lu Kyoko raised her brother's spear, determined to finish this 6 year long duel once and for all.**

**Zhang Liao vertically swung his spear back in return, narrowly missing Ling Tong as he moved to the side and then he lashed out with his foot, forcing Ling Tong back a few feet so Zhang Liao could get his breath back, while knocking some breath out of Ling Tong.**

**The two circled each other again, very slowly, moving their feet in perfect synchronicity, both spears raised and pointed at each other's throats. Ling Tong knew that, for either him or Zhang Liao, the next blow would be the final strike that either one would ever do again, he hadn't wanted to do a face-off, but now he had no choice. He just prayed, that if he did lose it, that Gan Ning would protect Lu Kyoko, but he pushed that thought of his head, he wanted her to be happy, she'd been too sad lately, lost too much, and he was going to marry her.... He was going to make her happy, until the day they died.**

**Ling Tong took a deep breath, he saw Zhang Liao's footing change, he changed his own, poised to jump. Lu Kyoko noted the change in their stances, and she inhaled sharply, both fear and hope filled her, Gan Ning noticed as well, he shifted so he was slightly in front of Lu Kyoko, ready to protect her from her childhood nightmare, or move aside so she could embrace her fiancé on his victory. And they jumped, perfectly synchronised, only one person would survive this.**

**AN: Okay, sorry after all the wait you had to endure that it's quite short but this just seemed like a good point to move onto the next chapter**


	19. Chap 19: At Last

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (EXCEPT Lu Kyoko and Jia Li)**

**AN: I know that this chapter is kind of jumbled, well I say kind of, but it's because I really had nothing for this story so I decided to just do little oneshots really.**

**So sad... the final chapter... sniff sniff**

**Chapter 19: At Last **

**Lu Kyoko could have screamed when she saw them jump, but she kept a calm appearance, even though her heart was beating so fast she felt sure that Gan Ning would have heard it. Gan Ning winced when they jumped, terrified for the sake of his best friends.**

**There was a mighty clang as the two spears connected, then two thuds as the warriors landed. Ling Tong dropped down, virtually squatting on the ground, clutching his side with one hand, Zhang Liao had caught him during the jump, and Ling Tong had missed him. Zhang Liao walked over to Ling Tong and stood behind him, raising his spear high, ready to attempt to deliver his second killing blow. Lu Kyoko felt like dropping to her knees and crying until the next century arrived, Gan Ning was too frozen by grief to move and assist.**

**Ling Tong saw the shadow of Zhang Liao's spear and smirked, he quickly turned around on his feet and rammed his spear into Zhang Liao's chest, and it went straight through. Ling Tong was covered with blood and 'The Mighty Warrior' dropped his spear, it landed with a loud clang. Ling Tong stood up, and moved his hand from his side, he'd been bluffing, Zhang Liao had never caught him, they'd both missed.** "Guess what Zhang Liao?"** Zhang Liao looked at him furiously as his own life slipped through his grasp** "I win.... She's mine... You will trouble the kingdom of Wu no more"** Then he pushed forward on his spear and Zhang Liao fell to the ground, a spear run through him.**

**Ling Tong had barely turned around to face his friends when he felt Lu Kyoko ram into him, throwing her arms around his neck in a tight and powerful hug, she didn't even care that he was covered in blood., Ling Tong saw the immense look of relief and happiness on Gan Ning's face then he went over to the engaged couple and he placed his own arms around them, Ling Tong hugged the both of them** "I thought I'd lost you" **Lu Kyoko's voice was choked by thick tears, Ling Tong couldn't help but smile** "What? You thought he'd got me, ha! Fat chance!"** He felt Lu Kyoko hit him, then he laughed** "You'll never lose me"

**She moved her head from his chest to look at him, the tears were full in her eyes** "Don't cry for me Kyoko, my sole purpose in life is to make you happy, I can't help but feel that's why I was born. I love you more than anything"** After this little speech the tears did fall down her face, he felt his own eyes fill at her beauty** "I said don't cry for me"** He said and tenderly touched her cheek** "You are far too beautiful to cry"

**Gan Ning released the two, and then a bell sounded** "It sounds like it's over"** He commented, and then left them to scout around the castle and see if any of those damned Wei troops or officers remained, he was getting sick of the sight of their emblem, he'd had enough of Wei for a lifetime.**

**Ling Tong grabbed hold of both of Lu Kyoko's hands with one of his and raised them onto his chest, she felt his heart beating, then he used his other hand to wipe the tears from her face, she was smiling at him, and he smiled back. Now, nothing, not an object or person stood between Ling Tong and Lu Kyoko.**

***** 2 months later: Lu Meng's Funeral *****

**Ling Tong dressed his darkest armour, then sat on the window ledge and looked outside his window, Lu Kyoko had insisted on having her brother's funeral before they got married, he also felt that it was the right thing to do, she'd been rather distracted about it lately. He knew she needed him more than ever, Lu Kyoko was already up and dressed and had left before Ling Tong had even got out of bed, he didn't blame her though. Even though it was Lu Meng's funeral in a few hours, he couldn't help but feel excited, his wedding to Lu Kyoko, the love of his life, was only a few weeks away, they were due to get married before the next campaign against Wei in 3 months, they hadn't settled for a date yet, but they were almost ready. **

**He looked back over the last few years of life, since Lu Kyoko had been in it, he'd changed so much, grown so much. He was no longer the hyperactive hot headed prankster child he had been before Xia Kou, he was now mature, calm, collected and was going to be getting married in a matter of weeks. Some of the other generals had joked about his "change of heart", the joke being that now he used his heart instead of relying solely on his brawn, he used his brains in a battle, and was now an invaluable asset to the Wu army.**

**He heard the door open behind him, he turned and saw Lu Kyoko, dressed in a simple black robe, and he stood up immediately and walked over to her** "Hey, how are you holding up?"

"It's not started yet"** She stated simply, but Ling Tong heard the sorrow in her voice, he knew that this was going to be a hard day for her.**

**He held her arm and linked it through his arm** "I'm here for you, you know that?"

**She gave him a small smile** "I know... Thank you"

**Then they walked out of their room and towards the main courtyard where the funeral of Lu Meng, was about to commence.**

**Several hours later, they returned to the room, the moon was high in the sky, Lu Kyoko had cried herself to exhaustion and Ling Tong had cried himself, then again, he didn't think there was anyone that didn't, he had never truly realised just how loved and popular Lu Meng had been, and to have died such a death. It made his eyes water at the thought of it, how Lu Kyoko, Lu Xun, Gan Ning... how they must have felt, Ling Tong couldn't imagine it, and then the surprise of Wei, how kind Cao Ren had been, he had even attended the funeral, then left shortly after it, guaranteeing safety for Wu and Shu until the campaign began in 3 months, there was to be a feeling of mutual respect in mourning, as Wei and Shu both had to mourn there many losses of great warriors, Zhang Liao and Guan Yu, it was all too much for Ling Tong's brain to comprehend right now, he was upset and exhausted.**

**He looked over to Lu Kyoko, sitting on the bed, her expression and mind thoroughly vacant, he sat down beside her and she looked at him, her eyes red from crying, he knew how much she'd loved her brother, in a sense she still loved him tremendously, he understood that perfectly, in a way he still loved his father. Then she cuddled up to Ling Tong, she had to cry, he let her cry her emotions out, it was better for her to let it out, had Ling Tong been anyone else she would have kept her composure completely, but she trusted Ling Tong completely, he knew who she truly was, how she felt.**

**Lu Kyoko fell asleep on Ling Tong and he lay back, he knew he wouldn't be comfy sleeping in his armour, but he was far too tired to move and didn't want to disturb Lu Kyoko, it was the most peaceful she'd been for weeks, he knew she was glad it was all over. He kept one arm around her but raised the other above his head, his head on the pillow, her head on his chest. He let his mind wonder, just about a few things before he allowed himself to slip into unconsciousness, his father, Ling Cao, Lu Kyoko, Gan Ning, suddenly his mind was brought to the farewell before He Fei, when Ling Tong had split up with Lu Kyoko, despite his better judgement and how he felt about her, and the families that waved goodbye, how he had waved his father off, how Jia Li, the traitor had bade farewell to her former, used, lover Gan Ning, how families had waved off the men in their family. He wondered how Lu Kyoko felt about children, he knew she loved them, but having her own, having his, was a completely different matter entirely, before now everything had been timed, so she wouldn't become pregnant. He'd have to ask her, but not now, he wanted Lu Kyoko to bear his children, his own family. Then he unwillingly slipped into sleep, a smile on his face.**

**And the two were asleep, with much greater and happier things to look forward to in their future together.**

***** 1 month later: Ling Tong and Lu Kyoko's Wedding *****

**Ling Tong groaned as he woke up, sunlight streaming on his face, he felt around the bed to cuddle Lu Kyoko, but the bed around him was cold, he opened his eyes, wincing against the light and looked around, then he saw his fanciest armour against Lu Kyoko's vanity in the corner of the room, he slapped his own forehead in annoyance, how could he have forgotten?! He was getting married today, and she had slept in the Two Qiaos spare bed last night, he hadn't liked her being the one to move, but it was far more practical.**

**Suddenly the door flew open and Gan Ning charged in, fully dressed and ready to go** "Why aren't you up yet?"

"Who are you kidding Ning? What time is it?"** Ling Tong murmured as he sat up, rubbing his eyes**

"Well you're getting married in about an hour"

**Ling Tong virtually jumped out of bed** "What?! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?!"

"Relax, relax. That was just to wake you up, and it worked, you've got about 3 hours yet"

**Ling Tong sighed, and took a few deep breaths** "Okay well, just cos it worked I'll let you off... But don't EVER do that again"

**Gan Ning smirked** "Why? When were you planning on marrying again?"

**Ling Tong looked stumped, then smiled back** "You know what I mean!"

**Gan Ning laughed** "Alright then, let's get you ready"

***** 2 and three quarters of an hour later *****

**Xiao Qiao giggled as she did the final adjustments on Lu Kyoko's dress, continually commenting on how beautiful she looked, how pretty the dress was, how much of a great couple they were, how she wished them a lifetime of happiness, with Da Qiao continually scolding her for all the insane babbling she was making. Lu Kyoko found herself rather amused, even though she was sad that her parents weren't here to give her away, but she was glad to have her lord and friend Sun Quan do it. He would be the first man to see her, ready to marry Ling Tong as both the Qiaos had finished, they had forbid her from leaving their room and had had everything brought to them by Sun Quan's own servants and maids, not the normal ones the Qiaos used, they didn't have their own, nobody except Sun Quan did, they didn't want Ling Tong to find out anything about his bride to be until she was walking down that aisle. Lu Kyoko appreciated it, but felt rather embarrassed in front of Sun Quan's servants.**

**The door opened, just enough for a person to fit in, and Sun Quan walked in, not bothered about all the secrecy, he understood it perfectly, Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao quickly slipped into their bedrooms to quickly change into their bridesmaids dresses **"Okay, is she ready yet?"** He saw her and stopped dead** "I take this as a yes"** Lu Kyoko almost blushed slightly under her lords gaze, she was fairly used to flattery from her first night here a few years ago, but this was different, she knew she'd get embarrassed today** "Normally you look beautiful Lu Kyoko, today you look radiant, almost angelic"

**She kept her composure, making sure that she didn't blush.** "I can thank the Qiaos for that"

**Sun Quan smiled** "Well, only quarter of an hour left until you become the bride of Ling Tong. Shouldn't be long until the Qiaos are ready, and Tomboy should be on her way over"

**Lu Kyoko smiled, she couldn't wait to see Sun Shang Xiang in a dress, the look on Sun Quans face told her that he was thinking the same thing, they both gave a small chuckle and then there was a small knock on the door, they didn't have to ask** "Yes! I do KNOW I'm in a dress Gan Ning! Get over it!"** Followed by the hearty laugh of Gan Ning and the soothing voice of her husband Liu Bei** "Shang Xiang, please calm down, your best friends getting married in about quarter of an hour"** They heard a sigh** "I know Bei, and I'm being reasonably calm but I still won't take it, not from anyone"

**Lu Kyoko noticed that her voice was much calmer, more respectful and full of love when she spoke to Liu Bei, she also noted that he was always calm and loving to her best friend, she smiled, they really were a good match, whether the original purpose was to make Sun Shang Xiang happy or whether to hold Liu Bei ransom for Jing, Lu Kyoko's smile grew, they'd come a long way since then, and now Shu had joined Wu.**

**Sun Shang Xiang and Liu Bei walked in, with Gan Ning right behind them. Lu Kyoko and Sun Shang Xiang both hugged each other on sight, they hadn't done this since before she left Wu** "Oh my God you look beautiful Kyoko!"** Sun Shang Xiang said half way through the squeeze she had given Lu Kyoko, they released each other** "So do you Tomboy, or maybe saying Tomboy today is slightly inappropriate Shang Xiang"

**Sun Shang Xiang giggled and hit her gently on her arm,** "You look very beautiful Lady Kyoko"** Lu Kyoko sighed, Liu Bei had far too much compassion and respect to call her by either "Lady Lu Kyoko" or simply "Lu Kyoko" or "Kyoko" she he'd eventually settled for a cross of the three and Lu Kyoko'd gotten used to it over the 3 months he'd been in Wu.**

"Really, really beautiful Kyoko"** Gan Ning added and gave her a hug of his own, being exceptional careful that his brute strength and armour didn't ruin her dress or her slightly styled her, her hair was too short to do anything too extravagant, then he released her and left the room to run to the courtyard to stand beside Ling Tong as his best man, Liu Bei left as well, running with Gan Ning, he was one of Ling Tong's groomsmen, Lu Kyoko suspected that it was so he could walk down the aisle with Sun Shang Xiang.**

**The Two Qiaos left their rooms, both with hair styled, makeup finished and in their dresses, both with smiles on their faces, the Qiaos and Sun Shang quickly left to go to the courtyard entrance, ready to walk in front of Lu Kyoko. The Qiaos with each other, and Sun Shang Xiang with her husband. Lu Kyoko actually wished that Sun Ce and Zhou Yu were still alive, if only to walk their widowed wives down the aisle before her, she sighed and didn't reveal her feelings to Sun Quan, she trusted him and liked him, but in truth she'd rather he just watched and her own brother gave her away, but war was cruel and she couldn't have her way, but it was still all fine. Sun Quan held his arm out for her** "Shall we make a move my lady?"

**Lu Kyoko responded by taking a deep breath, knowing that the one was all she'd need to keep her calm for a while, and then linked her arm through his, and the two walked out of the Qiaos' chambers and towards the main courtyard.**

***** A short time later *****

**Ling Tong had been surprised at the turnout, every living officer of Wu and Shu had attended, and even some from Wei. Cao Ren, who had also attended Lu Meng's funeral and had helped Lu Kyoko after her brother's death at Fan Castle, Zhang He, never one to pass up going to a wedding, the last one he'd attended had been Cao Pi and Zhen Ji's. Ling Tong's heart froze when he saw Xiahou Dun and Jia Li, Gan Ning's former lover, traitor to Wu and the man she betrayed him for, Ling Tong silently prayed that there would be no problems.**

**Lu Kyoko was currently standing beside him, he couldn't believe how beautiful she'd looked when Sun Quan had walked her down the aisle. Only a little of the ceremony remained before she was to be named his wife.**

"And now, Ling Tong and Lu Kyoko have declared their love to each other by the giving and receiving of rings, and by the saying of vows. I now declare that they be named husband and wife"** The same preacher who married Sun Shang Xiang and Liu Bei said, quite loudly because of the number of people, to the congregation, and then turned to Ling Tong** "You may now kiss the bride"

**Ling Tong turned to face his new wife and held her face and neck gently in his hands and leaned in and kissed her tenderly, he felt fairly confident that it was the most romantic kiss, in the most romantic situation he could ever give her, he put all of his love and happiness into it. Everyone clapped and cheered, he broke the kiss and smiled at her. Knowing that this would be the beginning of their new life, with peace in the land, no more war.**

***** That night *****

**There was a massive party amongst Sun Quan's vessel. Lu Kyoko was quite glad how huge this particular ship was to hold everybody, every person who had been at the wedding, minus the preacher who had had another wedding to perform, was on board this ship. But every single one of them was enjoying themselves, she noticed various drinking contests, she was particularly looking forward to seeing the winner out of Zhou Tai, Zhang Fei, Xiahou Yuan, Huang Zhong and Huang Gai. She also noticed that Ling Tong and Gan Ning were playing a game not too far off, ever since they had made friends a friendly rivalry had been born, one she was not eager to join in on.**

**She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around, she wasn't sure whether to believe her eyes or not, but Jia Li and Xiahou Dun was there, he quickly excused himself and went over to watch the drinking contest his cousin was participating in, the same one that Lu Kyoko had been watching eagerly as well. Jia Li cleared her throat quietly** "Okay Kyoko. I know things didn't exactly go well the last time we spoke to each other"** Lu Kyoko shot her a look which said 'understatement of the year'** **She acknowledged it but carried on** "But please believe me when I say that I'm happy for you, I've always thought that you and Ling Tong made a great couple, you bring out the best in each other"

"I suppose it's never too late to turn over a new leaf.... But I don't think I can forgive you, and I know that Gan Ning and Ling Tong won't. Maybe, keeping our distance is the best bet"

**She nodded and smiled** "At least take my congratulations as a parting gift"

**Lu Kyoko smiled back and nodded. Jia Li left to join Xiahou Dun, Lu Kyoko watched them for a bit, they really were happy, she'd always noticed something off about her and Gan Ning as a couple, he was better without her and she was better with Xiahou Dun, it all made sense to her now. Suddenly she felt an arm drape around her shoulder, and then felt a small kiss on her head, she turned and saw Ling Tong** "Gan Ning won then?"** Lu Kyoko asked him**

**He looked at her astonished** "How did you know?"

"Well, he wins and you come sulking off to me"** She said with a cheeky smile on her face** "Of course I'm only guessing"

**He chuckled slightly** "So, uh, what did Jia Li want?"

**Lu Kyoko rolled her eyes, she thought she'd get the third degree off him** "She just offered her congratulations and told me that she thought we were a great couple"

"And? You don't say all that in such a length of time unless you speak really slowly... And she babbles"

"She asked if we could be friends again"** She immediately saw the look of horror on Ling Tong's face and continued** "And I said that it was better for the both of us to keep our distance from each other"

**He smiled** "Thank heaven..."** Lu Kyoko looked into his eyes and some that there was something serious in them** "What do you want to talk to me about?"** She asked him**

**The question caught Ling Tong off guard, but he decided not to avoid it** "Well, uh, actually..."** He held her arm and gently pulled her over to the side of the boat, and then found a quiet spot half way along it** "I was wondering, I know you love children... How would you feel about your own?"

**She smiled and kissed him** "Took you long enough to ask"** Ling Tong smiled back and kissed her.**

**AN: Okay, well that's Changing Heart finished, sorry it took me so long. Okay, this is your last chance to review so click on the green "review chapter" below this, or whatever it says! Lol.**

**Then again, saying that, I might just do an epilogue to this story, just a small one, you know a "15 years later" kind of thing... what do you think?**

**Anyway! Hope you all enjoyed the story and had a good summer!**


End file.
